Frozen Time
by BunnyxGirl
Summary: A prophecy was told that one would be born to bring about ruin once all her stars perish and if the one she loves most is lost then destruction would come about. Through an unexpected outcome 350 years into the future, will it finally bring peace? Their reunion is far from expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**BunnyxGirl speaking**: So, after reading basically all of the fanfics here, I've finally decided to write one of my own. I've had this written since January and I wanted to make sure I'm able to be fully committed to this story before I posted it. I have written basically 50% of the story thus far and have all the idea and plots in my head how I want everything to go, so all I have to do is finish the last 50% of the story.

I will try to post up the chapters of what I have written so far after I find a beta to proofread things. If there are any available betas that are willing to help me out here, please don't hesitate to message me since I'm not a great writer xD. My goal is to update at least once every two weeks or less.

And so here is my story. I would appreciate any kind of reviews, good or bad. Please. It would motivate me in knowing that there are people out there reading this. Any improvements I should work on or things you would suggest me to include ;P

* * *

**(1)** Erusea: Formerly known as Western Mid-CHilda; a land West of Frozen Time.

**(2)** Alsteim: Formerly known as Southern Mid-Childa, a region once unexplored now completely discovered and rich with resources.

* * *

It was known that whoever stepped foot on that frozen ground never returned. Wherever you turned, there was no life but miles of snow. Random blizzards would emerge blinding your sight and sense of direction.

Frozen Time

People from neighboring lands called it by that name.

It was a cold and ruthless place; a place one would avoid approaching, though brave souls would venture into the land, for them like everyone else had heard of a legend that a monster with incomparable beauty that appeared everlasting. One who claimed this monster could attain power to conquer anywhere they wished and pride oneself in ever winning such a beauty. However, never had a single soul reached their destination.

The land was too vast. It was for this, that many souls were lost; no one ever came back alive. There were anecdotes that inside lived creatures to keep away those who crossed into the land. And after many years pass, there were even less brave individuals who would dare to cross the threshold into the land until it became a silent passing. No more were people there to seek this monster and no more did they remember the power they could have been granted. As days silently pass, it only became a myth.

Only…

Always and forever wasn't the word that described the land. Only select few of the neighboring lands knew the history behind the land. It hadn't always been desolate or cold nor was the land always known as the Frozen Time.

The land was given the name Frozen Time about 350 years ago following the previous land's disappearance. Before, it had always been a green land full of life. A land believed to be protected and blessed by a goddess. To outsiders, it was seen as a joyful place to live. The land named Mid-Childa, was prosperous since the beginning of time.

Nonetheless, no one in neighboring lands knew the truth behind this goddess. The shrine where the goddess was known to live as she protected the land was a prison for her. It was built to keep her captive. It was a building not to keep others out, but to keep her in; to protect the civilians from her powers or so the citizens of Mid-Childa thought. In truth, she was a caged bird, a servant to her own powers.

Neighboring lands had no clue of the dangers that lurked around her. She was feared by her own villagers, yet outsiders saw her as an object of infatuation. Wanting to gain possession of this goddess, there were countless wars so that their lands could prosper. Although, even with numerous attempts in trying to gain this goddess, those dared near her were killed instantly by an unknown force.

If people knew what destiny lied behind the shrine, where this goddess was locked away, had they known of the truth of this goddess, no one would had dared to try and steal her away. To outside people, she was a goddess…

To the people of Mid-Childa, she was a monster.

Yes.

She was a curse.

People referred to her as a monster hiding under a beautiful mask.

Then for what reason was she kept in a shrine and not cast away or killed? It was for the same reason many tried to claim her. If one could control her then they could bring about destruction to anyone who dared to attack them. She was a valuable possession, yet soon they would learn of their own mistake. She would come to be their own abomination that brought the same destruction to those who tried to possess her.

* * *

**Erusea **

Graceful steps belonging to a young maiden advanced down the busy foreign street of Erusea while casting elegant glances to her left and right.

Many stands were set out advertising their delicious goods and beautiful ornaments. Men and women of all age and sizes shopped and bargained for materials. Smiles and anger, shouts and laughter, activity and life, they were all seen along the road. It appeared to the maiden that the place was no different from her home town and she gently smiled to the thought. Although, along her path there were still sights that never failed to upset her as it did back home. A frown elegantly marred on the maiden's beautiful face as she witnessed loss of hope, misery and hunger lurking in dark corners.

She wished to feed them and spare them some money, but she had left most of her money at the inn she was staying at and only brought enough with her to favor one person and she could not show one person favor when dozens in her path seemed eager for saving. She would be flocked for mercy and it would be devastating knowing she had nothing on her to help. Nothing could be done. It was the same everywhere. No matter where she went, one could not prevent poverty. It was a dire sight that disturbed the poor young maiden and she couldn't help but feel guilt as she continued on her way.

Every so often, she would cast far off stares into the distance onto a specific white mountain. It was so close, yet seemed unreachable. She had traveled far in order to gain possible information about the place and had heard of Erusea that had relevant history.

Her footsteps came to a halt reading a sign hanging from a roof a few feet ahead of her.

Strikers.

It was an eye catching sign, one that caught her attention. She ambled over gently tucking golden strands of hair behind her ear. Getting closer, she could see it was a restaurant, one that had tables outside and in. Wooden doors were slid wide open and people were able to easily enter inside. She decided on going in, but paused seeing how it was filled with many customers and stuck to a table outside.

It didn't seem to pass her notice the many eyes fixated on her, ones that were seated in the restaurant and those who passed by the town. They were dazed with her complexion and rare beauty. Her golden hair, tied at the bottom with a black ribbon, shimmered brilliantly and rivaled that of the magnificent sun. Her pale and smooth skin looked like refined silk under her black and purple flower patterned kimono.

She sat polished with a poised and sophisticated posture, no indications of any blemishes or with any imperfection; an indication of one of cultured upbringing. Nevertheless what really caught everyone's breath was those uniquely colored, yet beautiful pair of crimson irises. From an outsider's perspective she looked as though she belonged to a high class and was of importance, but none could fathom what had driven such a person out to a middle-classed restaurant.

Those crimson orbs, unaware of the constant shy stares and whispered murmurs, looked to the sky in front of her and at the same tall, white mountain she had been constantly watching. She felt consequently attracted to it. It was such a majestic mountain that spoke of hidden wonders and intrigued her how such a mountain covered in snow existed near such a warm area.

Her attention to the mountain was short lived when a shadow obscured her view and purple locks fell in front of her vision. The waitress came up to her to take her order. Crimson eyes looked up into green ones and smiled. Hunger was far from her mind as only the mountain interested her. However, out of manner she ordered a simple meal, but mostly since she wanted to find someone who could give her more information to her questions.

There wasn't the slightest idea in her why she chose such an area, but she needed to start somewhere and it seemed that this restaurant held some sort of clue for her. It did afterall seem to be a restaurant that was famous enough to be busy and bringing in many foreign customers that brought in many tales. Although there was a little nagging in the back of her mind that pulled her to the name.

When her order came out and the waitress began to put her meal down, the golden haired decided to speak up. "Excuse me miss."

Green eyes looked to her customer. The waitress softened her look and waited for the blonde to continue. She seemed to like hearing the blonde's voice, soft and melodic originating from those small yet pink luscious lips.

Her black sleeve lifted as a pale hand appeared pointing out to the distance. "Do you happen to know of that mountain?"

The waitress looked to where the golden haired beauty pointed and soon lifted a slender brow. "Are you not from around here, miss?"

Shaking her head, the golden haired smiled sweetly. "If this were about 400 years ago, then I would say I am from around, but as some of the lands have diverged, I would say I am not. I come from Alsteim **(2)**."

"Ah yes, once part of Mid-Childa as Erusea formerly was. Well you have travelled far miss." The waitress smiled, her green eyes twinkling with curiosity. "I'm sorry to be saying, but why is a beautiful lady as you so far out and curious of a mountain? Surely you are not alone on your voyage and have strong male to help you on your way? A lady as you should not be traveling alone."

Grinning, the young blonde tucked strands of hair behind her ear. She could see that the waitress was an interesting person. One who showed respect to a noble for business, but could be seen not to care for titles. Those green mischievous eyes seemed dynamic and spirited, ones that held much insight and she felt that she could get answers from her.

"I have indeed travelled far, but I am in need of no companion on this long journey. I shall not burden my curiosities to a man who will deem it not fit as you say, for a 'lady'."

"Ah yes, I know of such things. A well brought up lady must never be allowed to travel alone on one of her escapades." Her eyes held mirth as she was bordering a line of losing formalities, like she herself knew what she was talking about. "It is a good thing that miss seems to be able to handle things herself. A bird cannot gain freedom without taking a risk of leaping off the nest"

The blonde could clearly see that the waitress was not entirely who she seemed. Perhaps she was once a noble herself, but left for her own reasons the blonde did not know. The waitress did indeed have a dignified air and that of the tongue, but hidden slightly to the common speech that only nobles might be able to pick up.

The blonde eyed her closely trying to unravel the waitress' secrets, but the purple haired spoke her out of her reverie.

"So miss, you have yet to answer why you are curious of that mountain." Green eyes turned grave which contrasted her previous joie de vivre.

Not taken aback by the sudden change of tone and intense look, the blonde spoke in an equal powerful voice. "It is in search of a mysterious power that I have heard inhabits near here, except I am not sure exactly where to go. All I know is that they say it is a land of snow. Would you happen to know if it is the land of that mountain?"

The waitress gasped and frowned, her brows creasing closer together. "Miss, you must not go near there! Have you not heard of the stories? Creatures inhabit the land. Brave men have lost their lives trying to gain this power you are in search of. What does a lady as you need of such a thing?"

Her crimson eyes darkened for a moment before quickly looking down at her food hiding the slip of the mask. This gesture unfortunately for the blonde didn't go unnoticed by the waitress, but green eyes allowed for the momentary crack and kept her gaze in place waiting for the blonde to reply.

Soon she shook her head and looked back up "I'm sorry, I have my reasons I cannot explain… But would you be willing to tell me what I am in search of? I have been led by people to one place to another without their full knowledge of the account. If you know something, will you please share it with me?"

The waitress held an intense gaze, but the golden haired didn't falter under them as her own held just as much determination, with yet a softer hue. A moment of silence between the two was accompanied with background voices.

Soon a sigh escaped the waitress. "There is a saying that a monster… no, a demon lives there. She is a beautiful demon who grants power to anyone who claims her, but so far, none has been able to reach her."

"Then is this a myth? How have people heard of such a thing if no one has even reached there?"

"I'm not sure if it is a myth or not, but Erusea knows of the small tale of that place. It is passed down from mother to child to teach them of the consequences of selfish behavior… Perhaps, because the land has no current inhabitants, our mothers wished to scare us with the story and to keep us away from there." She chuckled before looking intently at the mountain. "…But, actually, they don't know of the full tale."

"Do you know?" The blonde felt like she was on the tip of her toes and anxiously awaiting the answers she sought, but her outer appearance was calm and her tone composed with no hidden rush.

The waitress nodded and closed her eyes briefly before her gaze looked afar. "My ancestor was known to have a connection to this account that it has been recorded, so I know the legend better than anyone on this land even if I think the story is a little farfetched… A very selfish emperor caused the end of that place."

"The end of the land? I am guessing if you say ancestor, this is not recent. What happened?"

The purple-haired puckered her lips and placed her hands on her hips. "The story is very long." With a finger, she pointed it up in a stern warning. "This is simply a word of advice, dreadful things comes to those with selfish desires. Do you still wish to listen to this story?"

"If it seeks me out, I will await my punishment." Crimson eyes didn't dither. "I will not hesitate." Awaiting eyes pleaded silently. She needed to get her answers.

The waitress sighed and nodded. "Perhaps, I can tell you."

Eyes brightened with a shimmer and the blonde was about to speak when the waitress spoke again.

"But you will have to wait until it isn't that busy. Even though I may be the owner, I don't have extra pair of hands to help me. Do you still wish to wait?"

"Owner? You are very young to hold such a prosperous restaurant." Surprise was evident, but soon the blonde looked away from green eyes, regretting her choice of words. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

The waitress laughed and shook her head. "It is no problem. I take it as a compliment. So miss will you still wish to wait?"

Crimson eyes looked back to piercing emerald ones and smiled. She nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I can even help you."

"Oh, no. Just wait here. I do not make my customers work."

"Please, I insist." She was half up getting ready to stand when the other spoke.

"Your hands are as silk. I do not wish to dirty them."

She blushed as she hid her hands under her sleeves, but knew the waitress was only saying it so that she wouldn't worry about helping out. "I can help."

"The only way I will tell you the story is if you wait." The waitress smiled at the blonde who slowly sat back down reluctantly. "It shouldn't take long hopefully."

After waiting, the young woman returned to the golden beauty that was lost in thought as she stared into the mountain. The waitress perceived in confusion as the blonde appeared as though she yearned for it. Curiousness for the blonde grew, nevertheless decided from pressing questions to her.

Joining the blonde's table, the sound of the stool being occupied across from her pulled her attention to her opposite. Smiling simply, she properly sat accordingly, ready to listen.

"Before we start, shall we introduce ourselves?" The waitress asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She looked down, avoiding those curious green orbs. "But I can't really share my name…" A guilty expression appeared on her features.

"Interesting. Miss, you are making me curious by the minute. A mysterious maiden." Her piercing eyes stared into those crimson eyes that seemed unfazed under her gaze. Her lips curled into a smile and shrugged, not minding. "Very well, it does not matter really. It is nice to meet you either way. I am Maura Nakajima."

She cleared her throat and before she began, she stared at the mountain to prepare herself of the story. As fast as the sadness flashed before her green eyes, the story seemed to come alive to her.

"The story I am about to tell you is not a happy story. I will tell you now that it is very tragic… This takes place about 350 years ago."

Crimson eyes widened, dumbstruck, at how far ago the legend was passed down. If it had been that far, then surely, she thought, there could be accounts of things that were twisted around, but she held silent.

Green irises closed remembering the tale and soon reappeared beginning the story that had been passed down her generation.

* * *

350 years ago.

A pair of blue eyes widened as a priestess saw a comet falling. Those same pair of eyes soon glossed over losing focus of the night sky. A swirl of pictures flashed before her vision where the moon appeared closer to earth and was dark red in color. Eight dark stars lined up around the moon and two large bright stars appeared above and below it, while a comet fell in front of the moon appearing to cut it in half.

"Did you see it again?"

The priestess' eyes refocused and she closed them, nodding before quietly speaking. "Mid-Childa has finally brought forth the new life."

* * *

In a noble's home, a baby girl was born with the death of her mother. Having brought nine months in her mother's womb, she never had the chance of experiencing the warmth of her mother's love. _It was the first sign of loss_.

The infant opened her puffy eyes and soon violet irises appeared from closed eyelids. Tears soon fell from the corner of her eyes as loud wails erupted from her tiny lips. The father devastated with the loss of his wife, placed his newborn daughter in the care of a guardian whom quickly wrapped the baby in a warm baby blanket.

A young boy and girl, siblings to the baby watched their sister being taken away as the young brother saw those tiny hands wailing about in the air. He felt tempted to go over and hug her to coax that small mind to ease, yet was frozen in place. They watched her being taken away from the main house and into one of the far branching wings.

With each passing year, the infant grew up with no parent figure. However, no sadness seemed to burden her or it was that if there was any lurking sadness, it didn't seem to be apparent. If it was so, she did a good job concealing it. It became a life where she was accustomed to not knowing who her father was, but sometimes when her siblings came to visit and play with her, they would sometimes speak of their father and she would listen to their tales of him.

He was a great man. Respected and honored. He was a high noble and royal guard who was under the care of the previous emperor of Mid-Childa. However he soon retired from working at the palace as a royal guard after the previous emperor's death. As a noble he would still often be called to the palace, but no longer as a royal guard. Instead, he taught new officers the way of the sword so they could be part of the emperor's army.

The girl enjoyed the stories of her father where he had defeated this many, protected that many people and also times when he risked his life for the previous emperor. Her eyes gleamed with pride knowing her father was a renowned man. Those were times when she would imagine how he was pictured and wished she could know him.

When finally she became seven, the girl grew mischievous. Her mother deceased and her father absent in her life, she hungered for attention and love. Only the guardian would once in awhile reprimand her of her wrong choices, lectures which she came to enjoy. It wasn't that she liked to be scolded, but it was the closest parental discipline she managed to get. It was her guardian who she grew up to be close to, a mother figure that would take care of her. Still, no matter how much she craved for love, she suppressed her desires feeling as though she was unwanted.

* * *

"Nanoha-sama, please come down from there!" From below a tall tree, a short pinked haired guardian looked up worriedly and in horror. "You'll get hurt!"

A small head popped out from below the leaves, and two auburn pig tails appeared with amused violet eyes. She grinned and grabbed the branch, hanging down loosely before jumping down. The guardian covered her eyes afraid that she might have hurt herself.

"Did I scare you Schach-san?" Nanoha brightly smiled as she walked up to her and pulled on the long sleeve of the kimono to gain her attention. "I'm alright though!"

Schach removed her hands slowly from her face revealing pink eyes that looked down at the small nine year old girl. She sighed in relief and brushed her hand back on her short pink hair before smiling back at her. "Nanoha-sama, your teacher will be here soon. We must get ready for your studies."

Nanoha puffed her cheeks out and nodded. She grabbed a hold of the outstretched hand and both walked back into the house. When it mattered, Nanoha was well behaved, obediently listening and studying. She was a good and intelligent student, because she was told that father's loved smart kids.

The sun was setting and her teacher had finally left.

She closed her book when her studies ended and looking down, she slowly traced her hand over the cover and sighed. Had it been dozens, hundreds, or maybe a thousand? She couldn't remember the start of her studies and how many books she went through, all for the sake of her father in hope of his favor.

Schach entered the room. "Nanoha-sama, lunch will be ready soon." She paused when she saw her young master spaced out and came to kneel beside her.

Feeling another presence and without pealing her gaze away from the book her hand was placed upon, she spoke. "Schach-san, when do you think father will meet me?"

Schach's lips were pressed into a fine line and she closed her eyes in sadness taking a deep breath.

* * *

There was a time when Nanoha was four years old when she had a glimpse of him. It was only once had she ever seen him; a view of his face from far away.

She held onto Schach's hand and had taken a walk near the main house because Schach had felt that she deserved the right to see her own father's face. She had said she would take Nanoha if she promised to not go near him or speak out to him. Of course she had promised, any chance she could get to see her own father she would be willing even if she didn't know the reason.

They stood quietly behind a tree and Schach pointed out to Nanoha's father. She watched him from afar. A quick glimpse was all she needed and she softly smiled. His features were soft and sharply outlined. She could tell he was a handsome man.

After seeing him for the first time, she had tried to secretly see him, but to no avail. He was never around, but mostly at the palace. It wasn't until she turned five that she stopped trying. All due to a few gossips inside her own home. That was when everything changed and Schach wondered what progressed the beginning of Nanoha's open personality to one of being secretive.

Despite being young, Nanoha understood why her father didn't want to see her. When she was five, she had overheard some maids talking about her birth and the cause of her mother's death. That was the start when she quietly blamed herself and felt that was the reason her father hated her and she felt no right to try and seek him.

One morning, while still wallowing in the maids words, she had snuck out of her house. It was too unbearable for her to be in a place she felt unwanted. Her tiny feet took her out upon the town for the first time and the busy street quickly confused her, compelling her to cry further. There were too many people that she never knew existed and she felt lost in such a vast area.

She quickly ran to the outskirts of the town and came upon a stream. It was quiet and serene. It was the perfect place to relax and forget about everything. Her mind and body felt less tense and she came to sit down by the stream's ledge overlooking her reflection. She began to think her life was like that. Just like the reflection in the stream that was indistinct and without sharp outlines.

She didn't know what it was, but even for a five year old, she had felt something off about her life. The way people in the manor looked at her, how everyone tip-toed around the real reason why her father avoided her, the reason why her siblings could only see her when they snuck away, and why she was never allowed outside her home.

Everything was hazy. It made her wish her life could be like a picture on a canvas, perfect with each stroke of the brush to get the paint on the fabric. Completely spelled out for her like a seed having one goal to sprout into one a beautiful flower; a life she would know better so that she could control the helpless feelings she was harboring.

A few moments into sitting and daydreaming, her ears adjusted to what she thought was her imagination but soon made out to be soft humming that came off not too far in the distance along the stream. Her sadness quickly elapsed, Nanoha got up and followed down the path of the stream until the humming became lucid to her ears. Her vision soon fell upon beautiful golden hair swaying in the wind, tied in two pigtails. It was a young girl her age.

The young girl was sitting down just as she had done previously. Just this time, this girl was splashing the water with her bare legs revealed by her pulled up kimono. She felt a presence and in her peripheral vision, she could see someone walking closer to her and her humming halted.

Nanoha saw the young girl turning her head facing her and smiled. When she was about four feet away, she saw the unique pair of magnificent red eyes. Nanoha became intrigued and couldn't help but speak out, shyness not known to her nature.

"You have beautiful eyes. How did you get them so red?"

"I-I don't know." It was a quiet yet soft reply. Wariness was evident in her tone. "Who are you?"

Without hesitance she spoke. "Takamachi Nanoha!" She clearly spoke with a smile, placing a hand on her chest. "What's yours?"

"T-Testarossa Fate."

She giggled hearing the even more unique name and skipped closer plopping down next to the blonde who flinched upon surprise. "Fate-chan!" She giggled some more. "You're name is funny."

The young girl darted her crimson gaze to the stream and squirmed uncomfortably, feeling a little saddened upon that remark.

"But it's pretty and unique just like your eyes!"

Her eyes widened and she looked back to Nanoha who was grinning widely. She couldn't help but smile back to the young girl. "I-I think Nanoha is a pretty name too."

"Really?" She asked still grinning proudly.

"Yes."

Then, soon Nanoha peeled her gaze away from Fate and looked at the stream sadly. "I heard my mommy gave me the name."

"My mommy too." Fate said confused to the sudden change of expression.

"Is your mom in heaven too?"

"Heaven?"

"Schach-san told me my mom is in heaven… So I don't have a mommy." Nanoha replied sadly.

"…What happened?"

She looked at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers and kicking her feet nervously. "I don't know, but I heard people say at the manor that it was my fault she died."

Crimson eyes widened with confusion and alarm. "It's your fault your mommy died?"

Nanoha nodded. "That's why my daddy doesn't like me anymore."

Fate gasped and stood up causing Nanoha to look up in surprise. "My daddy loves me a lot!" A blush became evident with the sudden outburst she gave. She was surprised by her own actions and softly added on while nervously sitting back down, "I'm sure your daddy loves you too."

"…"

"If my daddy didn't like me anymore I would be very sad. My mommy told me to study a lot at home while my daddy is gone so that he will love me a lot more. So you should study too. He will love you more!" Crimson eyes sparkled, plastering a confident smile.

Nanoha returned the smile. Determination etched on her face as she pushed herself up. Pulling the blonde up into a tight embrace and shouted, surprising the other. "Really? Then I'll study lots and lots so that my daddy will love me too!"

"Uhn!" The blonde brightly smiled and nodded. She was glad that she was able to cheer the other one up.

Nanoha was propelled to return home after receiving advice from her new friend. Whatever methods she could do to get her father's attention, she was willing to do anything.

When the young girl had returned, she was reprimanded greatly by Schach for disappearing and for nearly giving her a heart attack. She apologized dearly, but with slight giddiness that wasn't understood by her guardian.

Her studies began shortly after she was five and being told from Fate that her father would love her if she studied, she began to study hard, educating herself well because she had believed if she did, her father would come and meet her.

* * *

The question Nanoha had asked Schach pained her. The girl was already nine and still her father had never visited her once. Quietly and softly, she hugged her young master. "Nanoha-sama, do not worry. He will one day come to meet you."

"I'm so lonely…" She whispered as tears escaped and bringing her small hands to grab the front of Scach's kimono. "Why did mother leave me alone? Why did I kill her?"

Pink eyes widened in shock. This was the first time her young master had ever spoken of her mother to her and never had she known what she thought in that little head of hers. Pulling her back, she looked deep into violet eyes. "Nanoha-sama! You mustn't blame yourself! Why do you think you are the cause of her death?"

Nanoha looked away from those flabbergasted eyes. "Everyone said it was because of me she died."

"It was nobody's fault. She was ill and always had a weak body. She knew what would happen. You must not blame yourself. You did not kill her. Do not believe everything you hear Nanoha-sama... I will tell you now, but know that people will talk… There will be many things that will hurt you, but you must know that you are not alone." She spoke quickly and fast, trying dearly to reassure the young girl's mind of her worries.

"… How am I not alone when I feel so lonely?"

Nanoha had spoken so quietly that Schach had to strain her ears to catch all the words.

"Nanoha-sama… If you close your eyes, those who are dear to you, they will appear even if they are gone. Let them be your strength and hope." She embraced the young girl and sadly smiled. "Nanoha-sama, who can you see if you close your eyes? Who are dear to you?"

"Dear to me?"

"Yes. The people you love."

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the faces of those who she held dear. "I see brother Kyoya, sister Miyuki Schach-san is with me too." Schach smiled at this and quietly waited for her to continue. "I see my friends and… I can see father and… and even though I have never met mother, I feel as though I can see her."

Schach nodded as Nanoha opened her eyes. "Please do not forget that we will always be in your heart as long as you do not forget them. You are never alone, please remember."

* * *

A/N: Soooo that was the first chapter! 11 pages xD... This will be a pretty long story xD Hope you can stick with me and review please! I'd appreciate any criticisms and suggestions.

Again as I mentioned above, I need a beta please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**BunnyxGirl**: Here's chp 2, thanks for being patient! I'm glad I had so many readers, but I would love to hear more from you guys.

Thanks to Jess, devilhamster, and Shlabadak for leaving comments! :D

Please read and review~

* * *

It was another typical day to Nanoha… At least that's what she thought in the beginning, but the ending would come at as shock to her…

Like on most occasions after her studies and lunch, Nanoha had once again snuck away into town, the place she was strictly warned by Schach to never go near. She would disobey her guardian's words no matter how many times she was advised. It was becoming a tiring routine for the guardian. She would often catch her young mistress from returning after sneaking out. The continuous pattern of lectures and words soon became distressed sighs instead. She knew that her young mistress wouldn't listen.

Stubborn indeed. Why did she even bother? It's not like her words meant anything. She was just someone with no authority looking out for her. Still she knew Nanoha meant no harm in doing these things. She wondered who her young mistress took after. Her mother was known as a gentle person and her father… oh, it must be her father. Schach glared into thin air at the thought and slightly blamed her father even if she didn't really mind. Nanoha's father was definitely stubborn. He was rather a proud man who was very traditional. A man of short words too. Actions spoke his words for him. He was definitely sticking to his 'not seeing my daughter' rule which was very upsetting no matter how many different reasons he had. He was the father of his child. No matter what reasons there was, he should not be avoiding his child. This was what Schach thought, but she knew. She knew why he could not help but make such a rule.

…

As the young auburn haired was running into town, her mind was filled with thoughts. She never understood why she wasn't allowed to go into town. Ever since she could remember it had been that way, but was it necessary? She could look after herself. She was old enough afterall. It was annoying, and the rule only made her want to rebel more. Just like a kid who couldn't resist pressing a button when told specifically not to. She grinned as she had once again escaped the clutches of her guardian. She felt like letting out a wicked laugh just to humor herself.

With a location in mind, she ran towards the stream just off the crowded town where she had met her blonde friend four years ago. She couldn't fight off the smile that was quickly forming at the thought; she was meeting the one friend she enjoyed cherished her time with. They formed a bond that she hoped would last forever and wanted to see it grow. Fate was afterall the closest friend she ever had. She'd hate to ruin things with her.

Arriving at her destination, she saw the girl she had hoped to see, Fate who was now also nine was sitting by the stream reading a book. Her black kimono was slightly pulled up and her silky bare legs dangled in the water. It was always the same. Some things never changed, but a few things did. Like Fate's attitude towards her. Nanoha smiled remembering when the blonde took a little while to open up. She was so shy and quiet, but after meeting a couple of times the young girl became accustomed to Nanoha's outgoing personality and had become sociable to her as well.

The auburn haired girl inched closer quietly. She saw her friend's golden hair sparkling under the light and her crimson eyes shining like the rising sun. She could have almost sworn she saw a halo on the girl's head. She was in awe._ Like an angel_. Nanoha sweetly smiled at the sight and quietly sat next to the girl in order to surprise her. She pulled her sandals and tabi off, pulling her own pink kimono up to place her bare legs in the water. Nanoha was slightly amazed that her friend hadn't taken notice of her sitting by her side, but when the golden haired girl felt a presence, she looked to her side and almost jumped in surprise. Closing her crimson eyes with a hand placed on her chest, she took a deep calming breath and looked to her friend. Nanoha giggled and watched as a warm smile soon replaced Fate's surprised expression.

"Good evening, Nanoha." The girl smiled gently and placed her closed book on her lap.

At the thought of succeeding in scaring her friend, she couldn't fight off the grin on her face. "Hi Fate-chan!" Her smile widened. "Did you know you looked like a painting just now? You looked like an angel!"

Cheeks flushed red and Fate looked down at the stream. "Mou, Nanoha. You say such embarrassing things…You tease me too much." She spoke quietly.

"Nya hahaha. Good things come about from it." She winked slyly, enjoying her friend's embarrassment.

Fate tilted her head in confusion, her cheeks still lightly flushed. "What good things could possibly come about from teasing me?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't show me what I want to see!" Nanoha smiled brightly and quickly turned her gaze to the book. "You're so studious Fate-chan. You were reading so intently that you didn't even notice I was next to you. What are you reading?"

Fate blinked. The sudden change in topic made her sigh inwardly knowing that Nanoha wouldn't give her the answers she was looking for. She came to notice it had always come to be this way. Whenever Nanoha didn't want to speak of something, she would change the topic and could not be pushed into speaking about it any further. A light smirk appeared on Fate's lips as she decided to let it slide. She could never argue against her friend. She watched Nanoha trying to take a peek at the cover of her book and her expression softened.

"This is a book my mother gave me to read three years ago. I had forgotten about it for awhile, but she had told me it helped with her education when she was young and so I wanted to read it too."

"Hm-m." Looking at the book Fate handed to her, Nanoha peered inside. "I hate to study, but if my mother ever gave me a book to read, I bet I would definitely read it… Oh, but don't get me wrong, I've been studying very well though! I'm still following what you told me a long while back."

Crimson eyes saddened as she examined the violet eyes that were gazing down at the book. There appeared no sadness behind that smile, but she could feel the pain emitting from those eyes. She had afterall become a master of hiding emotions herself, so she could easily depict those of her friend. Although mysterious as it was, ever since she met Nanoha, Fate had never been able to mask her emotions in front of this auburn haired properly. She felt exposed like an open book, not being able to hide her expressions. But somehow it felt refreshing and she was thankful that she was able to trust Nanoha with her emotions.

Reaching out, she gently touched the small girl's hand that held the book. Confused violet eyes looked up to meet sad crimson orbs.

Nanoha's brows creased in worry. "What's wrong Fate-chan?"

The blonde was not one who was good with words, but she wanted to erase away her friend's pain. "Nanoha, are you sad?"

Her friend's expression was blank, but soon she smiled at her, shaking her head. Her gaze turned toward the sky. "No…" Facing Fate again, she gave the blonde a gentle look. "Because, Fate-chan is here with me right now. Also, I'm not sad because Schach-san taught me that I will always have my most cherished people in my heart."

"…You are very strong." Fate looked down at her hands and sighed. "I wish I was as strong as you, Nanoha."

"…" Nanoha stared at Fate and smiled sadly. She remembered a year ago when Fate was at the stream and a wreck like broken glass from after her father and older sister were murdered.

It took a while until Fate could finally smile back at her normally without forcing herself. She knew it was still a fresh wound and hated the fact that she had reminded her of the pain.

**Flashback**

1 year ago

It had been awhile since Nanoha had visited the stream. Schach had been keeping a good eye on her as of late in case she might give her the slip again. Fortunately for today she had found an opening and quickly grabbed at the opportunity to run out, rushing off past the town to the stream. She missed her friend dearly and wanted to play with her again. She felt she couldn't go one day without seeing her. It was weird. Out of the blue, the girl had grown on her. As opposite as they were, one loud and one quiet, it felt so natural being with her like a wave following the moon even when they were on opposite planes.

Reaching the usual spot, she smiled brightly when she saw Fate and was about to call out to her until she detected a slight difference about her. She noticed the gloomy air and saw shoulders trembling. _Is she crying?_ Her heart broke at the sight and she wanted to quickly comfort her. Such unique crimson eyes that held much stories were not meant for tears. They were supposed to burn with passion like a fire and weren't meant to be extinguished.

Her own tears were threatening to spill. Nanoha rushed to her, alerting the blonde of company. Fate reacted too slowly and before she could turn her head, her tear streaked crimson eyes widened as she yelped in surprise. Nanoha had thrown herself onto Fate's side wrapping her arms around her neck. Unprepared for the abrupt embrace, they both fell backwards and onto the soft grass.

"N-Nanoha?" Fate choked out and quickly shut her mouth to stop further words, noticing her voice still trembled.

Fate encircled her arms around the auburn haired by the shoulders as Nanoha was lying on top of her, her face planted in the crook of her neck.

"Don't cry Fate-chan! Don't cry!" Nanoha muffled out as she buried her face closer.

Not trusting her own voice to be stable she stayed silent, quietly hiccupping and taking shaky breaths of air.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Nanoha pulled herself up and looked deep into distressed crimson eyes that were wavering between staying silent and speaking out. "Tell me. Let me share your pain Fate-chan!"

Suddenly feeling a wave of emotions hit her, more tears fell freely from crimson orbs at Nanoha's concern for her. With a quick intake of air, she uttered out abruptly. "M-My father! Alicia-nee!"

"…W-What happened to them?" Nanoha asked not anticipating the next recount, but fearing for the worst. She didn't like the terrible feeling she had all of a sudden.

Nanoha had never met her friend's family before, but was told about certain things.

The blonde's father was a scholar and very respected in her village. With his knowledge, he taught many students, some even becoming his protégés. Due to this, he was often cooped up in his office or was rarely home and often had no time for his family. Though, when he could, he would try to get gifts for Fate. Ones she enjoyed. But really, she loved anything she was given to by her father.

Her sister, Alicia was already a woman. She was sixteen when Fate was only five, the age where Fate needed someone close, but was quickly married off into a wealthy home. She rarely saw her sister, but the times she came to visit, which were extremely rare, were the most fun times to her. She was a very caring and loving sister who treated her adorably. She often times admired her older sister and wished to grow up to be as elegant and mature as her.

Although Nanoha wanted to meet them, Fate had gently refused. She was a girl who was very private about certain things, but Nanoha was able to pry certain things out of her slowly. Like when they had first met, Nanoha was curious and had asked the reason why Fate had started to come to the stream. Upon getting no answer, she grew more curious over the simple question. Patiently she tried to find other ways into getting Fate to open up to her. Finally after two years of asking and beating around the bush, the blonde had finally relented and answered. Nanoha found that the two questions of why she couldn't meet her family and why she chose this stream were linked together. It was due to her upbringings. She was taught never to speak out or express her own feelings.

Her mother was very strict and held deeply to tradition, following the hierarchy. A daughter must be brought up educated and ready to serve her family. Since Fate loved her family, she was always ready to obey.

The explanation she was able to get out of Fate as to why she wouldn't let her meet her family was since if she were to explain to Nanoha that it was not a small detour to get to her home, she would have to tell her the reason why she chose this stream. Fate lived not far, but not exactly close either. That was why Nanoha couldn't simply visit Fate's home. But if she lived far, then the next question would of course be the reason why Fate so chose to avoid answering.

Fate had come from Southern Mid-Childa, a large land yet to be fully explored and a few days away from Central Mid-Childa, the location of the emperor's palace. The stream where they were currently located was the borderline of Southern Mid-Childa and Eastern Mid-Childa. The transition of the two lands was where Nanoha came from. It took a little more than a few hours to get to the stream from Fate's home, so why indeed did Fate choose to venture so far? And what about transportation? How indeed. It was by hitching a ride from a friendly merchant who always left his home to sell things at the border and returned in the evenings.

Nanoha thus learned with much patience, that Fate always left the house after her lessons to come far to the stream. It was a way for her to throw away whatever negative feelings she felt into the stream. By staring at such a tranquil stream, she was able to revert back to feeling calm. It turned into something symbolic for her. The stream that never ended was able to be stopped if a barricade prevented it from flowing. But if that disturbance was removed, it could continue to keep flowing peacefully.

It was like Fate's life. Her life was always a standstill at home. The strict teachings, the mother who prevented her from voicing herself, her father who rarely had time for her, and her sister who she almost never saw, all these caused her little mind to start harboring with negative feelings. She became depressed, but when she got out of her home, she could try to calm these insecure feelings she felt of being a burden, someone who wasn't wanted. She felt a need to escape to any place that showed her that life went on. Somewhere that made her worries insignificant and nonexistent. It was what brought her to this small yet alive stream.

And because of her insecure mind, Fate had always avoided crowded areas, like the large towns. Nanoha hence never asked to explore the town and they simply enjoyed each other's company at their meeting spot.

Although once learning of Fate's reasons, Nanoha had to disagree. She herself understood what Fate was feeling as she felt insecure with feeling unwanted and alone too. However, by escaping her troubles, there would only be more problems to occur later on. She told Fate she needed to face them or speak about them. If she were to continue on this way, she would one day explode. Nanoha told her to try and talk to her if she harbored such feelings so that she didn't have to keep it all to herself.

But, who was she to speak of such things to Fate, when she herself didn't express her own feelings. Fate had insisted if the two were to become close friends as Nanoha wished and share each other's worries, the two needed to try and put an effort in sharing each other's troubles and to share what they were thinking. Thus that was the day, the two agreed. There would of course be times when they still didn't share things in case of burdening the other, but they did say they would try…

"Bandits!" Fate finally sobbed out unable to hold her control.

Violet eyes widened in shock and all she could do was gasp in horror, her own body still as stone. The one under her trembled with cries. Nanoha quickly brought herself down again to hold her, embracing her close to ease the pain in any way possible. Cries emanated in the air as the blonde's arms circled her back in a tight embrace, scrunching the kimono underneath clenched fingers.

They stayed that way until she could cry no longer and tears dried up.

Staring silently into the stream, Fate's head leaned on Nanoha's shoulder, as the other caressed the blonde's head. None spoke of any words, being comforted by the mere presence of the other. Sometimes it was better to silently express that one was not alone by simply being there.

Nanoha placed her hand down as she watched Fate shift to sit back up

"It was a week ago." Fate spoke quietly.

Nanoha waited for her to continue not wanting to cut in on the difficult speech the blonde started. She somehow knew Fate was crying alone without anyone to share her sorrows with and so waited. She would allow the blonde as much time as she needed to gather her words together, being aware that it was difficult for Fate to voice them. However Nanoha knew that Fate found it was easier to speak with her than anyone else; it just took a little patience sometimes.

"My sister came to visit… It had been so long since her last visit… We talked a lot, played together… but when she had to leave, my father was unexpectedly not busy that week and he suggested he take her back… Then a few days later, someone ran up to our place saying something had happened… " She took a quick intake of air and tightly squeezed her eyes shut remembering the scene of people gathered around their bodies covered with straw mats to hide the corpses. Dried blood surrounded the ground. "Mother cried and all I could do was cowardly run from there and end up here… everyday I came here." She opened her eyes and looked back at Nanoha and Nanoha held her breath. She could see the pain in those eyes where new tears quietly streamed down.

Nanoha realized that during the time she was not able to come to the stream, Fate had been coming everyday to get away from the place that reminded her so much of her dead father and sister. And she was wanting, hoping that Nanoha would be here to comfort her when she needed her the most. But she wasn't. And Nanoha was painfully aware of that she was not here for her. Those crimson irises held so much pain, so much hurt and they silently pleaded with her to give her strength.

Nanoha closed her eyes, brows creasing, and she reprimanded herself. She knew what it felt like when one felt alone and needed words of comfort. Someone needed her and she had abandoned them. She felt awful.

But how was she to know this had happened? Who could have predicted that when she was unable to get out, her friend was going through an unbearable time? The appalling thing was it was nobody's fault. No one was to blame when Nanoha was silently studying under watchful eyes, when she was listening to stories Schach would tell her or when she was eating her food alone in her room. Moreover it wasn't Fate's own fault for thinking Nanoha would come to the stream soon and hold her.

The world was unpredictable and that was what messed everything up.

Seeing how much the blonde was hurting, she wished that Fate would shout at her and ask her where she was when she was going through such a difficult time, reprimand her for leaving her alone. Opening her eyes once again, she pulled Fate in for a tight hug, whispering apologies into her ear while caressing her head. Fate was surprised from the abrupt embrace, but under the gentle hold, she felt soothed to silent tears.

For the next several days, Nanoha did everything in her power to sneak away. No matter how many times Schach would try to catch her, she would slip away. She couldn't make the same mistake twice and fail to console Fate when her heart was still raw with aches. Her moods changed everyday. There were days when the blonde would cry, days when she just spoke of her family, and even days when she didn't say anything at all but silently and simply smiled lightly; a sad smile that wouldn't reach her eyes.

It wasn't until a few months had passed when Fate suddenly began to smile again. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, but it didn't seem as forced. She had explained that her time of grieving was over and that she reminded herself that she needed to be there for her mother who was still mourning. She would accept that even though they were not with them physically they still lived in her memories. She would still be sad, but she would try her best to get better for her mother who looked like she was dying inside.

It relieved Nanoha greatly, glad to see Fate in better spirits, but what failed to ease her worries was the dull look in Fate's eyes that no longer sparkled. She somehow knew it had something to do with her mother. And she had yet to understand.

**End Flashback**

"But you know Fate-chan?" Nanoha faced her. "I think it's a good thing to feel that pain somehow. It will help you to keep them in your memory and slowly, as you think back on the good memories of them, you'll slowly be able to turn that pain into something good" Fate watched Nanoha place the book to the side and lean back, her hands being a support for her as the girl pondered, staring into the stream. "You have the chance to do that…"

Brows creased together as crimson irises watched her intensely. The two were like objects that attracted misfortune. The blonde could tell what she was thinking. It was disheartening how Nanoha had no memories of her own mother.

She was so focused on trying to read her expression, that she was caught by surprise and gasped with wide eyes when Nanoha suddenly jumped up and into the water with a splash. The water swayed around her, though it had barely reached her knees.

"Fate-chan, I'll tell you something Schach taught me." She twirled to face her, feeling the water rushing past her. "She told me to close my eyes and picture the people I love and if you can picture them, then they will always be in your heart. When you feel like crying, you should close your eyes and remember their faces. That way, you'll feel better and be able to make your mother happy… And if you still feel like crying, you can always come to me and I will cheer you up!"

Fate smiled looking down at her in the water. "Thank you Nanoha. You're very kind."

Nanoha giggled and shook her head. "You're the one who's too kind for your own good." She kicked the water up and laughed when drops of water splashed Fate who stood up with alarm. Laughing, Nanoha began to twirl in the water. "Fate-chan, come in! The water feels so nice!"

Smirking, the blonde rolled her kimono up above her knees and jumped into the stream. Giggles erupted from the two and soon they began to play in the water, their kimonos every so often getting more and more wet from the constant disturbance of water.

Nanoha dug her hands under the water and picked up some rocks, trying to skip it on top of the water. None of them ended up skipping even once and all plopped into the water as suppressed giggles came from Fate who observed the failure. A mocking glare and a pout was sent her way, telling her to try to do better. This of course baited her to the challenge.

The blonde searched for a flat rock from the sediments and when she had grabbed one, she aimed. Her pointer finger and thumb held the rock at the edges on opposite ends and her middle finger underneath in order to support the weight. She pulled her forearm and wrist back and in a springing motion, she wrung it forward. Lavender eyes went wide with a wide smile as she saw it skip once, twice, even a third time before sinking with the fourth.

"Wow Fate-chan!" Nanoha clapped enthusiastically.

Fate grinned triumphantly.

Nanoha smiled inwardly at Fate's expression. She seemed to have back that small sparkle. The girl always appeared at the stream with dull eyes, but slowly the dull look disappeared after chatting for a few, as though Fate had forgotten her troubles everytime they spent time together. Nanoha needed to get to the bottom of things and figure out what was causing her to look so lifeless. It had to be troubles at home. She didn't know how a mother should act, but she knew Fate's mother wasn't the best model figure. She had to figure out a way to approach the topic cautiously in case of upsetting the blonde.

…

The two were laying on the grass breathing heavily from exhaustion. They silently peered up, watching the clouds floating by the sky. It was quiet except for the soothing sounds of nature. The river flowed with random splashes of activity, frogs croaking, crickets singing, birds lightly chirping, even the steady breathing of the two. They were content.

"Fate-chan?" Her tiny unsure voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" She turned her face to see the solemn look from her friend and gave her friend her whole attention, sitting up on the grass. "What is it?"

"Is everything alright back at home?"Nanoha sat herself up upon asking.

"…"

Nanoha saw the guarded look on her friend's face and frowned. She wanted to be trusted and be able to understand Fate fully. When was it going to be, she wondered, when they were able to be fully open with each other? Weren't they still too young to be on guard to hide things? They should still be so very innocent and be able to speak freely with no worries. Why was it that the two of them were so unfortunate to be given such afflictions in their life that they had already matured in mind?

"Fate-"

"Nanoha, it's not that I don't trust you or anything…It's the complete opposite, really." She spoke softly as she looked down at her hands nervously. "It's just that I don't want to bother you."

"Didn't we agree to be more honest with each other? I want to help you. We said we would talk to each other when we're faced with worries" She saw the downcast expression, but continued. "For the past year, you haven't been yourself. I don't know what it is, but is it your mother?"

Fate flinched upon hearing the word, confirming that Nanoha had hit the bull's eye.

"It is, isn't it?" Nanoha asked sternly.

"What about you Nanoha? You don't tell me much that happens back at home either. You always seem to be trying your best to make others happy, but what about yourself?" The blonde matched eyes with her friend.

Nanoha narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to change the subject Fate-chan."

The blonde cringed as she ducked her head down further.

"What is she saying to you? Is she doing something?" Nanoha asked cautiously. "Fate-chan, please. Talk to me."

"Then what?" She snapped her head up and matched eyes again, surprising violet ones. Her voice was full of frustration. It was the first time she had ever raised her voice at the auburn haired girl. "What can you do after I tell you?"

"…"

"You can't do anything Nanoha. We're nine and moreover we're just girls! We have no power. That's why it's better if you don't know. You can't help me."

Nanoha bit her lower lip. "Maybe… but you don't know that unless you tell me." Her eyes looked intently into crimson ones and didn't look away.

Fate broke the contact first, looking to the side unable to hold out against that deep gaze. They were always magical with so much life, strong and unyielding despite her unpleasant life. She felt that if she continued to look further into them, she would spill everything about herself out. They were too intense and had a force that could draw her out.

Nanoha crawled a little closer to Fate so she was almost inches apart. She grabbed Fate's cheek in her palms and pulled her face to meet her gaze again. Fate blushed as she could see the concern in those eyes.

"…" She took a deep breathe and sighed. Pulling her face out of her grasp, she looked down with a nod. "My mother… has changed… She has always been strict with me, but after losing… my sister, she's changed so much… I don't recognize her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. In the beginning, I thought it was just her mourning and her confusing things, and that she would eventually get better after some time passed, but… mother… from the beginning for two months has called me by my sister's name."

"She confused you for your sister?" _She's gone mad._

"Yes, but then I think she realized that I wasn't her… Then she began to… she treats me as a stranger… I feel as though I don't belong there anymore."

"What does she do?"

"S-She compares me to my sister and sometimes she… she does things…"

"What things Fate-chan?" She furrowed her brows in frustration. "What things?"

"She doesn't see me as her daughter anymore… S-She hits me..." She spoke quietly, feeling ashamed to be admitting such things.

"…" Nanoha's eyes widened. "What? She hits you?" She glared into thin air, feeling angry. She wanted to march over to Fate's house and do something she knew she would regret, but like her friend said, she had no power. What could she do? Then suddenly, out of the blue she blurted out, "Fate-chan, come live with me!"

It was common for children to be disciplined, but when abused, there were no laws against it. The only options would be to endure it, run away or get help.

"No, I can't!"

"W-What? Why not?"

"I can't leave my mother…"

"She'll continue to hurt you and…you'll never be happy. Is this the life you want?" She tried to reason with her friend, but Fate shook her head sadly.

"I'm really grateful Nanoha, but this is something I must do. As you once said, I have to face my problems. I can't run away from it."

Nanoha frantically shook her head. "This wasn't how I meant it and you know it!"

"Don't worry, Nanoha. I will return my mother to normal. It will just… take a little time."

Nanoha's eyes saddened. "What if she doesn't?"

"Please, Nanoha… give me some time. If she doesn't... No. She will. She will and I will inform you when it happens."

"You'll continue to get hurt!"

She shook her head and smiled at her friend. "I can endure it. She is afterall my only family. Trust me Nanoha. I can handle it."

The auburn haired looked at the blonde with questioning eyes, but agreed, despite the fact that inwardly she didn't. She didn't want to leave her friend to deal with the problem herself, but needed to reassure Fate that she wouldn't do anything. However, if Fate continued to lose herself, then she would somehow find a way to intervene. She would go as far as to follow Fate home and do something irrational. It was just that she wouldn't tell Fate about it and would for now give her the 'little' time she needed.

...

Slowly, the sun went down.

Despite the fact the two had just ended an emotional conversation, they continued to play. The silence after the conversation was too heavy and awkward. They started climbing trees (more like Fate watched Nanoha climb them), running around to catch a flittering butterfly, and got wet in the water all in an attempt to lift the sadness. They tried their best to keep their minds off the heavy topic from earlier. When they were all worn out, they laid back on the grass huffing for air.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes?" She looked over to the auburn haired very cautiously, afraid she might bring up the sore topic again.

"Can I tell you something very embarrassing?"

Relief came over her, but soon curiosity took over and Fate turned to lie on her stomach and stared at Nanoha. "Of course."

Nanoha did the same and stared straight at her. "When I'm with you, it's very comfortable… I always feel that you understand me the best."

Fate smiled and leaned her head down on her arms crossed in front of her, strands of grass tickling her cheek. "That's not embarrassing. I feel the same Nanoha. I'm very glad I met you." Her cheeks became a shade warmer. "Your smile saved me from the loneliness and sadness I felt. You are my light Nanoha." She remembered the words Nanoha had called her. "You, you're my angel Nanoha."

A blush crept up on Nanoha's own cheeks. She buried her face in her arms and shook her head. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. I'm telling you the truth." _Before I met you, I was so lonely. I would spend time at this stream alone all day, and when I was here drowning in sorrow after having lost my father and sister, you suddenly appeared and took away my pain. It's you who's an angel, Nanoha. My angel. _She looked into violet eyes that looked back. "You are amazing Nanoha. If you didn't appear, I would definitely be… different."

"Nya haha… You give me too much credit. I think you're amazing too Fate-chan." She propped herself on her elbows and used her fingers to count the things she could say. "You're very nice, kind, sweet, gentle, beautiful, smart um… awesome, brave, athletic, and very loving! See, I could list so much that makes you amazing!" She wiggled her ten fingers.

Fate giggled in amusement.

Smiling, Nanoha flipped over on her back and threw her hands back above her head "Let's stay together always!"

A warm smile emerged. "Always."

"That's a promise."

* * *

It was almost dusk when Nanoha snuck back home. She was tip-toeing back to her room when she came to a halt at the call of her name. Her clothes, soaked wet, was dripping onto the wooden floor.

"Nanoha-sama!"

Nanoha flinched from the loud scolding tone and slowly turned around. "Yes Schach-san?" She innocently asked.

"You went out into town again didn't you?" Schach puffed out with her hands placed on her hips. Too bad for the young girl, the innocent look didn't work on the older guardian.

Scratching the back of her head, Nanoha nervously laughed. "Nya haha. I went out to go play with Fate-chan."

"You mustn't go out to the town! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" She said sternly. "Please, don't go again."

"But why?" Nanoha complained and shook her head. She was so tired of being constantly told not to go out. "I want to play with Fate-chan! She's my best friend! Why can't I go out to play with her?"

"Please, Nanoha-sama. I cannot answer that for you. Just don't go out again. You have friends who come to visit you."

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan only come when they are invited which is almost never!" Nanoha shouted with tears in her eyes. "Why can't I have fun like normal girls? You never give me an explanation!"

Running past Schach with boiling anger, she didn't see the other presence behind her guardian and bumped into the figure with a yelp. She fell backwards onto her bottom, closing her eyes in slight pain. Looking up from the ground, her eyes went wide seeing the tall person towering over her.

"Takamachi-sama!" Schach bowed and looked up. "I did not know you were here."

Nanoha got up dumbfounded. No words escaped her lips as her eyes couldn't peel away from the brown expressionless ones that stared back at her. Shock and confusion haunted her. What brought her father over to the far side of the main house? Was it just a coincidence that he was here? It couldn't possibly be. He never came over here as he knew that she resided on the far side of the quarters. Maybe he was finally here to visit and reward her for studying so well. But those stern eyes told her otherwise.

"Nanoha-sama, you must greet your father." Schach whispered anxiously.

* * *

A/N: Yay for 12 pages! Next chp will be 13 pages and a tearjerker. It's being proofread right now, so give me some time. In the meantime, please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**Bunnyxgirl**: So sorry this update is a few days late. My sister is my proofreader and she takes like two weeks editing it since she has work and stuff xD I have to keep bugging her to proofread it so I can quickly upload this for you guys.

Well, here is my next chapter and I hope you will enjoy although it is fairly long. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon since I have already written it, but it all depends on how fast my sister can proofread it lol.

I'd like to thank my readers for continuing to stick around and I'd like to thank my reviewers for leaving comments: **Hidden Stars In The Darkness, Shlabadak, CleideJam, **and** Aka Chibi-chan**

I really appreciate the reviews thanks! Makes me smile xD

Well enough of my blabbing and on with the story!

* * *

**(1)** his majesty the emperor

_**(2)** priestess_

his majesty the emperor

_priestess_

No words escaped. How was she to greet a father she had not spoken to not even once in her entire nine years? Did he just expect her to suddenly greet him so normally? He couldn't possibly be expecting everything to be ok with them. Afterall, he had missed nine years of her life.

Anger was fuming through her. She had been looking forward to this day her entire life, but now that it had suddenly been sprung upon her, she was at a loss for words, and nonetheless, infuriated.

"On your tenth birthday, you will go to live in the emperor's palace." Her father spoke with a cold tone, breaking the long tense silence.

Though the words her father voiced entered her ear, they were heard as a blurred echo not having processed in her mind. She didn't recognize his tone. It was so new and unrecognizable to her. _Did he just speak to me?_ He was indeed looking at her when he had spoken. Then like a string snapping from overexertion, her mind clicked with the words.

Eyes widened as she spoke aloud. "What? This is my home! Why are you sending me away?" She fisted her hands tightly seething with anger. "You can't do this!"

"There will be no objections." He turned around and before he began to walk away he spoke calmly. "You should go change."

"Why do you hate me, father?" Nanoha shouted, ignoring her wet clothes. Slightly bent forward with her eyes closed and her hands fisted in frustration, she didn't know if she was trembling lightly from anger or from her wet clothes. Her father stopped in his tracks, his back still facing her. "If you didn't want to ever see my face, you should have sent someone else to tell me this! Nine years! All my nine years I've been waiting for you to come take me away from this lonely place to be with you and this is all you have to say to me?"

She opened her eyes filled with intensity, drilling a hole in his back as she waited for him to say something, anything to her, but he didn't. Instead he started walking away again until he was no longer in sight. Her mind reeling as her legs gave weigh underneath and she fell onto her knees. Hitting the ground, she began to cry.

…

Two weeks had passed since then; only eight more weeks remained until her tenth birthday. She was stuck cooped up at home, forbidden once again to be let outside. However this time Schach had received strict orders from the master himself to keep a close watch on Nanoha until the day arrived when she was to be sent away. What was different this time was that Nanoha was too depressed to even attempt a struggle.

"Argh!"

Nanoha looked to the one sitting next to her who growled in frustration; her childhood friend Alisa Bannings. She was a tomboy who had yellow hair and intense green eyes that caused many children to fear her. Alisa was someone who became easily annoyed but with good heart, mainly in concern for her friends. She would stand for no one messing with her friends; a good friend indeed.

Her other childhood friend, Suzuka Tsukimura, sat with a composed expression, tucking stray strands of her violet hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes held amusement, as she smiled sending soothing words to calm the tomboy.

They had been friends since the age of three, each being fairly close due to their parents having good relationships with one another. Although it wasn't until the age of three that they were allowed to play with each other, mainly due to Nanoha having been forbidden by her father from having affiliations with any person. However, Schach had stressed that Nanoha needed at least one close friend who would play with her so that she would not fall under depression or be lonely.

Alisa jumped off the veranda of the manor they were sitting on and threw her hands up in the air. She turned around to face Nanoha. "What's wrong with you? We received word from your guardian that we should come play, but this sleepover sucks!"

Suzuka sent Alisa a look suggesting she be rational before turning her attention back at Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan, you don't seem very cheerful. Is something the matter?" Suzuka asked.

Nanoha shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

The two sat on the edge of the wooden veranda looking out at the garden while Alisa stood in front of them annoyed and grumbling huffs of air.

"Is it about moving to the emperor's palace?" Suzuka asked and Nanoha nodded reluctantly. "I overheard my father talking about it. It was at the request of Scaglietti-heika." Suzuka continued.

Nanoha's eyes went wide as she jerked her attention to Suzuka. "What? Why? Do you know the reason? What did he say? No one is telling me anything!"

"I overheard my father too. I'm not really sure about the details, but it has something to do with serving the emperor."

Confusion was evident on Nanoha's face. "I don't understand."

"It's best you ask your father about it. I don't really understand the details either." Alisa said looking away. "If possible, you should ask if you can stay too. I don't want you to leave."

Her eyes were downcast as Nanoha looked down on the ground. "If only he would listen to me…"

"Nanoha-chan!" Suzuka grasped both of Nanoha's hands in hers, surprising the other and looked desperately into her eyes. "Please try your best to stay here! We will be here to support you!"

…

"That's what she said…" Nervously Nanoha hid behind a tree overlooking the main house. "But how am I going to ask him? He won't even see me."

It was night time. She was supposed to be sleeping with her friends, but she had quietly sneaked her way into the main house. She went down the hallways and it felt like she was going in circles. The place was too big and it was the first time she had ever been to this side of the house.

Hearing voices down the hall, she quickly slid open a cherry blossom patterned paper door and went inside before quickly sliding it shut. If she were to be caught now, she would probably never have another chance to get into the main house again. She sighed when she heard the voices die away as they rounded a corner. But what startled her was when she turned around; her sister was looking back at her in surprise.

"Nanoha? What are you doing here?" She got up from her table where she had been reading and walked over to her younger sister. "If dad catches you here, he'll be furious."

Nanoha regained her composure and kneeled in front of her. "Miyuki-nee! You have to let me meet otou-sama!"

"What?" Miyuki shook her head, also kneeling beside her younger sister. "I can't. You know why, Nanoha."

"Please Miyuki-nee! I don't want to leave here! I want to stay! I have to ask him! Please…Even if he won't see me, I have to at least try." She stared down at her hands on her laps, slightly trembling and almost on the brink of tears. "This is my home… I belong here too."

Her sister sighed and after a few seconds nodded with a light smile. How could she refuse her younger sister's plea? "Alright. Follow me. Just so you know… father never wanted to send you away. He loves you."

Nanoha's eyes shot up at her sister turning hopeful before hardening. "He doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't have avoided me this entire time… and he wouldn't send me away."

"…It was at the request of Tenno Heika's **(1) **order."

"What are you talking about? Why would he want me? Why didn't father ever say anything to me?"

"Nanoha… there are things that are just… too hard to speak about. Father knew this day would come, and he thought by not seeing you, it wouldn't be as hard on him."

"What are you talking about Miyuki-nee?"

"… Maybe, when the time is right, father will tell you everything."

She was silent as her sister led the way. Her mind was filled with questions. Everything confused her. Why did she have to go to the emperor's place? Why did he want her? Why couldn't her father ask if she could stay? Why didn't her father talk to her?

Her thoughts circling around thousands of questions suddenly came to an abrupt halt when her sister stopped in front of a screen door. She stopped right behind her and looked up at the back of her sister's head.

"This is his room. He should be awake at this time." Clearing her throat, Miyuki spoke aloud. "Otou-sama. Otou-sama, its Miyuki. May I come in?"

Silence.

Something was wrong. The air was heavy with the smell of iron.

Her brows furrowed together as she tried again. "Father?"

Worry etched all over Miyuki's face and her body suddenly filled with dread. She hastily slid the door open and the sight before her caused her eyes to widen as she screamed. Quickly turning around before Nanoha could look, Miyuki bent forward and blocked Nanoha's eyes with her hands.

"Don't look!" Miyuki shouted as she tried to cover her sister's eyes. "You can't look!'"

"What?" Nanoha peered through the tiny cracks in between her sister's fingers. "What's wrong—"

The room was a mess. Screen doors on the opposite side were splattered in scarlet with some broken or out of place. The tatami mats were punctured with small holes. A dresser had fallen with clothes strewn apart, broken glass was scattered on the floor. What caused Nanoha to scream were the three dead bodies.

Her legs buckled as she fell to the floor, bringing her sister along to huddle over her, trying to cover her face as best she could. One body was standing or more like hanging by a sword that pierced and pinned the body to the wall. The other was collapsed on the floor with a large slash across the chest. The last was sprawled on top of the fallen dresser, decapitated. The head rolled near the screen door they were in front of.

Something registered in Miyuki's mind that made her look behind her again. "Father! Where's father?" Looking from one section of the room to the other, she searched frantically.

Their father was not amongst the bodies. Only guards to the house.

She pulled Nanoha, who was still shaking uncontrollably in fear, up by the hand.

"Nanoha! Pull yourself together! We must find father!"

Nanoha turned to stare at her sister with hysteric eyes and saw the solemn look. She struggled to nod her head slowly; her muscles refusing to listen while she trembled. They hastily ran through sliding door after door in search of their father. Still, he wasn't in sight. Miyuki had a sense of what the cause was, aware of whom the attackers were. The hilt of the sword that pierced one of the bodies could only belong to one owner, but she didn't understand why.

Having gone through most of the house, she heard swords clashing outside toward the side of the house. She dragged her sister along to her room and grabbed her sword before running towards the source of the growing noise. Suddenly though, she stopped dead in her tracks when she remembered the tiny hand held in hers squeezing her anxiously. Miyuki searched frantically from side to side and sucked in air when she found a suitable hiding place. She quickly hid Nanoha under the manor behind some stairs.

"Don't move from here! Do you understand me Nanoha?" Miyuki asked. Her hand was squeezing her sister's shoulder tightly, her grip almost painful. She tried to sound stern and composed, but a hint of distress slipped out.

Once Nanoha fearfully nodded, she smiled and patted the girl's head softly before running towards the battle around the corner. Having learned how to use a sword from her brother and father, she pulled her sword out from its sheath ready for the encounter.

She gasped when she saw a few of their house guards being pushed back against the assailants, her brother lying on the ground face down unconscious and heavily wounded on his back and her father going up against several armed men. He himself already had a few cuts on his arm and legs, but did not fall.

"Brother! Father!" Miyuki shouted as she came to his aid.

"Miyuki!" Her father turned his attention to her. "Get Nanoha and run!"

"No father! I won't leave you! I shall fight with you!"

"They are after Nanoha, take her someplace safe!"

"I have hid her father!" Miyuki clashed swords with one of the enemies who spotted her. "Focus on the battle!"

Then suddenly cries of protest were heard as a man appeared with two crying kids and a guardian who was shaking in fear. "Stop your resistance or they will die! Where is your daughter? Bring her to me!"

From her hiding spot, Nanoha saw the many feet moving around. Even though she could see her brother lying on the ground and the many dead men that surrounded him, she was stricken with fear and could not move. Through it all, the cries of her friends caught her attention, as she watched them weep while held hostage. She choked in air, trying to shout and call out, but her tongue was tied. She willed her feet to move instead, but to no avail. Nanoha was stuck on the borderline; mature enough to know she had to do something, but still a child too scared to do anything at all. She felt the need to come out of hiding and to take action, but couldn't find the strength. She was just a child.

Just then, she heard her father shout to her sister that the assailants were after her. A surge of energy coursed through her. If it was her they wanted, then she would go if it meant the safety of those she cherished. Finding the courage she needed, she got up and ran toward the ongoing battle.

"Stop! Please stop!" Nanoha shouted running toward them. "I will go with you! I'm the one you want! Please don't hurt anyone else!"

Her sister's and father's eyes went wide as they watched Nanoha quickly approaching them.

"No! Nanoha! Stay away!" Her father shouted as he ran toward her. "They must not take you!"

Suddenly an arrow whistled through the air. Like slow motion, it pierced through him, entering his body and ripping out through the front. The force of it dropped him to his knees with a thud. Stunned from what had just occurred, Nanoha froze in her tracks. A loud scream burst from Schach's lips, as Miyuki shouted her father's name while the two young girls held captive continued to cry louder.

In distress, Miyuki ran to aid her father, but suddenly stopped. She tried to speak but found she could not. Her movements froze as the sword dropped from her hand with a loud clang as it made contact with the ground. She swayed slowly before finally falling forward. A large bloody gash could be seen on her back. She had let her guard down. Her emotions had gotten the better of her and it had cost her, her life. As she fell, Miyuki stared at her little sister and gave her a weak smile for the last time. Closing her eyes, she mouthed out the words _I love you _before impacting with the ground. Her eyes would open no more.

This time, the frozen Nanoha let out a piercing scream as she ran to her sister, collapsing to her knees next to her. With trembling hands, she cradled her sister's head and cried.

"Miyuki-nee! Miyuki-nee!" She shook her sister's shoulders, but there was no response. "Please wake up! Don't leave me alone!"

Her sister's breathing had stopped. _The second life was lost._

Th-Thump

The blood drained from Nanoha's face. She had just witnessed the death of her precious sister. It was the first death she had ever seen before her. Shaking her head in denial, she screamed loudly, tears streaming down her face continuously. How could this have happened? One moment her sister had been beside her and the next she was lying lifelessly cold on the ground. Her young loving sister was dead and it had been all her fault. There was no one to blame but herself. She had caused her sister's life. She cried uncontrollably.

"N-Nanoha…" A hoarse whisper called out to her.

Nanoha gasped and jerked her head to stare at her father who was struggling against a tree. Quickly but gently, she placed her sister's head down and rushed to her father, wiping her tears away in the process.

Nanoha knelt down next to him, and braced him against the tree to support him.

"F-Father! Please don't die!" She pleaded to him.

Slumped against the tree, her father gripped his wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow as best as he could.

"I'm sorry…I was never a good father to you…"

Nanoha shook her head wildly. "No! Please father!"

"I was upset when your mother died. You reminded me of her. I didn't blame you…I just used her death as an excuse so I wouldn't have to see you…so that when the time came when you would have to leave…I wouldn't be so hurt…" He started to cough; blood pouring down the side of his mouth. "I didn't want to be one of those cursed stars…But…"

"It's ok! Please don't speak father!" Tears flowed nonstop down her face, as she tried to wipe them away frantically. "You don't have to explain anything!"

"But…when you thought I hated you…as you called me father for the first time…. It broke my heart to have to give you such an impression of me…" Her father stared at her with gentle sad eyes. "Nanoha…My precious Nanoha…"

"Your father disobeyed Scaglietti-heika's order!" A loud voice boomed with distaste. Surprised by the sudden new voice, Nanoha jerked her head to stare at the man who held her friends and Schach hostage. "At the last minute, your father refused to send you away. It was quite a surprise to see such a loyal man disobey the emperor for something like love or family. Your father made the emperor furious and so we were sent to retrieve you…by all means necessary…even if we had to use force."

"No!" Nanoha shouted angrily at the man, glaring at him with fierce eyes. "You don't understand! You don't understand anything!" Looking down sadly, she spoke in a quieter voice. "It's my fault…Again it's my fault. My mother…sister…everything that's happened and is happening is because of me…"

"You're wrong, Nanoha…" Came a shaky voice.

Nanoha quickly turned around to see her brother struggling to stand up, a sword hanging limply in one hand.

"We protect you because we love you." Kyoya spoke almost falling over.

"Kyoya-nii!" Nanoha shouted as she was about to start running toward him to help him stand.

"No!" Kyoya said strictly, causing her to halt. "Stay where you are, Nanoha."

He stood up straight and took a deep breath. Blood dribbled down around one of his eyes as he stared at his sister and smiled.

"Don't worry, Nanoha. Everything will be alright. I won't let him harm your friends." Gaining a second wind, he charged into battle once more.

"Nii-sama, wait don't!" Before she could run after him again, her father took hold of her arm.

"Nanoha… Listen Nanoha…"

"It's my fault. Everything is my fault." Nanoha choked out the words. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry father! I should never have asked to stay!"

"No…Do not blame yourself. After you asked to stay, I just couldn't send you away. Your mother wouldn't have wanted it either. I should have done this from the very beginning…as your father." He placed a hand on top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "I knew what would happen if I had denied his request, but I wanted to fulfill yours as your father…even if it meant…"

He sucked in air and continued quickly.

"You must listen quickly. There isn't much time. Nanoha, you can't go with them. You'll only suffer and be in pain for eternity… It was the same 300 years ago."

"Father, I don't understand…"She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was still a child after all. "You keep speaking in riddles."

"Listen closely Nanoha." He pulled her closer. "There is a special power in our lineage…in our blood… But you mustn't let it awaken… Control it… Throw away all those who you hold dear. Throw away your emotions. Then the prophecy cannot come true when you turn 13."

"Please father, what are you talking about?"

"Eight stars…once extinguished…ruin awakens…The end of the brightest two will bring about destruction…"

"Stars?"

"I know how he works…"

"Who father?" She was getting more and more confused. He was speaking about one thing and then jumping to another. She couldn't keep up to process everything he was saying.

"The emperor of this land…Jail Scaglietti-heika…He will stop at nothing to gain power. Tonight…three stars will be added to the first extinguished star…" He was starting to mumble. "Nanoha…add no more. Do not add anymore…" He reached for his sword that seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

Slowly, with all the strength he could muster up, he brought it up to point it at Nanoha's neck. The sharp tip of the sword pricked into her neck; a tiny bubble of blood trickled out along the sword. She gasped and was paralyzed in pure shock; her father was pointing a sword at her… She didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing?" The man holding the hostages shouted as he took a hesitant step closer so as not to agitate the wounded man from acting hastily.

"I must do this…before you have to endure anymore pain…I shall take your life. I should be the one to take your life before it is too late to even do so…"

Nanoha frowned at his words. Anger allowed her to move away from him. In her doing so, he suddenly lost the strength to hold the sword up, causing the sword point to drop down. It dug into the ground with the hilt in the air, but not before cutting along Nanoha's arm in the process. She winced at the slight pain. It wasn't deep, but she could see it would definitely leave a scar.

"Why are you saying such things father? Am I such a burden to you?" She asked as she held the side of her arm.

Just then, an arrow shot past her face missing her by inches. Wide-eyed, she turned toward the direction the arrow had come from and saw a man holding an empty crossbow in one hand. The man smirked as he stared past her. She heard a wheeze behind her and turned to her father. There he was, still slumped against the tree, grasping the arrow that was sticking out of his chest. He coughed up blood, as it poured out from his mouth and out of the wound.

"Father!" She choked out.

He laid there staring at his daughter. She rushed to his side and knelt down.

"No!" Kyoya shouted as he rushed to the offender and sliced him down.

When he tried to reach his family, he was surrounded and unable to continue to them.

"Father, please don't die!" Nanoha pleaded.

Her father was too delusional to make out her words. Instead he rambled on.

"If it becomes too heavy a burden, don't hesitate… Take your own life."

Violet eyes froze in disbelief. Her mind went blank. What parent told their own child to commit suicide? Yet her father had just told her to take her own life. She didn't understand.

"If you think you cannot stop adding more stars… before the eighth star is extinguished, you must do it Nanoha… Or else your two brightest stars will be in peril… and there will be no hope."

Closing her eyes, she took in a shaky breath and then nodded. She didn't know what her father was speaking about, but if it was to ease his mind, she agreed. She could tell he was leaving quickly and she didn't want him to depart with any more regrets.

"Don't worry father. I will do as you ask." She told him grasping his hand.

"Do not forget… I love you Nanoha…" His eyes clouded over.

Sobs escaped her as she heard for the first time the three words she had yearned to hear most from her father. "I love you too father." She quietly spoke as tears streamed down her face.

With the last passing breath, he was limp and lifeless. _The third life was lost._

Th-Thump

Nanoha cried silently, her head downcast as her bangs covered her eyes. She caressed her father's face, feeling for the first time how her father felt like. She could see his features so clearly and close now. Outlining his face, she could tell he was more handsome than when she had seen him at the age of five. So young he was, with no wrinkles or dirtiness to mark his face. If he had tried to remarry, he would definitely had have no trouble seeking a wife, but she knew that he had in his heart a place only for her mother and no one else. Moreover, she also knew that he would never remarry even if he had a change of heart. He was gone along with her sister; no longer living in the world she walked. Nanoha stood up, the quiet whimpering of her friends taking her attention. With tear stained cheeks, she turned and looked up to glare at the man.

"Let my friends go!" Nanoha shouted.

"I don't think that's possible. I was ordered to leave no one you knew alive."

Nanoha was about to protest when she heard a gasp from Schach who was staring past her. Confused, Nanoha quickly turned around to see what had caught her guardian's attention. Her brother was still fighting. He was covered in cuts, and yet he was still slashing. The last of the family guards were slashed down; there were ten enemies left. Kyoya gripped his hilt, ready to charge. Nanoha saw this and panicked.

"Ni-sama, wait don't!"

But it was too late. Kyoya charged in. He grabbed a sword sticking out of the ground and threw it with straight precision at an enemy impaling straight into the chest at their heart; an instant death. Being a skilled swordsman, he rushed up to the rest and cut down three more. The six remaining surrounded him as he breathed heavily, blood dripping down from the heavy wounds on his back.

"Kyoya-ni! It's ok! Please! I'll be ok! I can go with them!" She ran up to the leader of the assaulters and begged. "Please don't hurt my brother! I'll go with you! Please let everyone go! I don't want to lose anyone anymore!"

"Nanoha, no!" Kyoya slashed down the one blocking his way to his sister.

Sensing someone behind him, he quickly turned around and blocked the enemy's attempt to pierce him. He punched him in the face, before slashing at one more to his left. The one he punched fell to the ground and Kyoya quickly lunged his sword down at him.

He heard a gasp from his sister and turned to see the leader grab her hand. Gritting his teeth, he slashed at one more and rushed toward her shouting in rage. Suddenly, his movements were halted. His legs wouldn't move, his body felt like jelly. Nanoha screamed as she felt like she was watching a replay. Her brother looked down to stare at the sword sticking out of his chest. In fury, he yanked himself off the sword painfully, causing the blood to gush out. Gathering his strength he jerked around and slashed at the other enemy, who dropped lifeless to the ground. The last of his adrenaline slowly dissipated. His whole body felt like lead as he coughed up blood. His sword fell to the ground. Dropping to his knees, he stared back up at his sister who stared back in horror.

"N-Nanoha…"

Nanoha bit the man's hand. As he recoiled at the pain, she pulled free from his grip and ran to her brother's side.

"Y-you can't go with them…" Kyoya collapsed to the ground before she reached him.

"Nii-sama!"

He blinked slowly as he watched her running feet get closer and larger in his view.

"You mustn't let them have you." He whispered.

Nanoha collapsed next to her brother. He watched her put her whole attention to his wound and felt her small hands trembling, as she tried to stop the blood flow. With the last of his strength he dragged his hand up to place it on top of his sister's shaking ones, showing that it was no use. He smiled softly at the thought that the once tiny hands now fit into his hand so nicely.

"Mother...You'd be amazed...how much she's grown..." He murmured. His voice was quiet. Too quiet for Nanoha's liking and she pressed her ear closer to his mouth.

"What? What, Nii-sama?" She sobbed. "Nii-sama, please don't leave me!"

His eyesight slowly went darker and darker. All the noise around his started to muffle more and more to silence. Then lethargy took control and slowly he closed his eyes.

_Mother...Please watch over our small one...Who still has such a long journey ahead... I am sorry, but I can no longer...I am unable to protect her. Please…Stay with her…_

A tear slid down the side of his closed eye.

Nanoha pulled her face up and stared down at his serene one. There was only silence as her eyes widened in realization. She shook him and shouted at him to respond, but there was none. Only silence answered her back. Tears flooded down her face as she stared at his lifeless body. _The fourth life was lost._

Th-Thump... Th-Thump.

As the tragic events occurred, three could not help but be overcome with despair. The horrible incidents they witnessed to the end had them overcome with grief and sadness. Schach covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her silent sobs. Betrayed by their trembling legs, Suzuka and Alisa were on their knees as they too shed uncontrollable tears. They stared with horrid eyes at the overwhelming dreadful deaths around them. Everything seemed to have happened in a blur. Still, even in all this sadness, they were able to process what had just occurred. Being in a state of shock, Nanoha could not. She didn't understand why any of this was happening and why it was happening to her. She continued to shake him.

"N-Nanoha…" Suzuki started to call out to her quietly, but she could not find the words to use that would ease her friend's terrible loss.

The quiet words reached her, however, and Nanoha remembered her friends. Her head snapped in their directions.

"…No more… Please, no more!" Nanoha rushed back to the man in charge, grabbing his armor. "I'll go with you! Please have mercy on them! I'll do anything you want! I'll listen to Scaglietti-heika!"

"…" The man looked down at his hostages annoyed. "We'll take them with us. Scaglietti-heika can decide what to do to them… I'd hate to see what this monster will do to me if I don't listen to her now."

Too distressed and unable to process things coherently, she didn't hear the epithet that was directed towards her.

* * *

**Present**

story-telling Paused.

Maura looked at the opposite who sat silently with a straight face. She wanted to tease the young lady for looking so serious, but she seemed as though she would not welcome any practical jokes at the moment. Instead she stuck to the usual comments.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"This story is very painful. That little girl just lost her whole family in one night." The blonde spoke.

"Yes, that is true, but it is just a story. Exaggerated for our purposes to make a story interesting."

"Even if you say it is, it would be cruel to not feel anything towards such a tale. Also, it is a myth as you said and was passed down through generations. It could be the real account of the past and we would not even know it... I feel much pain hearing this story."

Maura smirked and placed her elbows on the table, leaning her head on her hands. "I am surprised though since you say that with such a serious face. As embarrassing and reluctant I am to state this, when I first heard this tale, I cried terribly. Yet here you are listening to this painful story, you say, and not even shedding a single tear."

The blonde gave a half hearted smile. "I'm sorry, but I stopped shedding tears."

"…" Maura tilted her head and observed crimson eyes, pondering.

"…"

"I am getting intrigued by the second. You resemble Fate-chan in the story more and more. She also makes a promise to herself that she would stop crying."

The blonde gave no answer and simply stared back, allowing the other to study her. She knew her mask contained no cracks in it for the other to discern. Maura let out a sigh, seeing how the moment was reduced to silence. She motioned her hand up to flick her purple hair behind her shoulder, feeling the blow of wind.

"Her description later on fits your portrayal. I always had a picture of how she looked in my mind, a pretty blonde who grows up to be a beautiful lady. I imagined her with the most enigmatic air about her. Hypnotizing you with her eyes…" She stared at the girl opposite of her. "Now I will imagine the girl in my tale with you in mind. You have the depiction I had imagined of her, except for little details. Like in my imagination, her hair was not as long as yours. Yours seems as if it reaches your thighs. She wasn't as tall as you either."

She continued to stare into her eyes intently. _And her eyes had more of the ruby feel to it; very kind and gentle, beautiful and enrapturing._ _Your eyes… seem soulless; the color of blood. Like it could trap you with one look and you wouldn't be able to tear your gaze away. Although, it still has the same mysteriousness I had imagined and they are still so mesmerizing... but I can't seem to read them._

The blonde creased her brows together a little disturbed. "I highly doubt that someone from a tale 350 years ago would look anything like me. Our time then and now has changed much."

"Ah… In that case you are wrong. Lands may change, laws may change. New emperors will establish new kingdoms, people will wear different clothes, but the environment has nothing to do with people's appearance. You will take after a similar trait from generations before you. You never know. My story can be based off of anyone here. Their ancestor might be related somehow or someway to it."

The blonde sat back and grinned. "And the way you might picture someone with your imagination might be totally off point too. You might be changing the person to how you see fit. The way you want that person to be so beautiful since that is how you want to picture her, but in reality she might be totally different; a mystery. Someone who you can't understand."

Maura laughed and nodded without hesitance. "Yes, you are right. We may even be sitting with someone here that looks like someone from our story and we would never know it since our minds pictures them in the ways of our imagination." She smiled. "I picture her to be someone who I can understand. That way when I tell the tale, I say it so that I will be able to identify with her since I know she is someone far out of my reach of understanding and it somehow frustrates me."

The blonde looked at her with a calm exposure. "Then how will you tell the tale now since you say you will imagine her as me?"

Maura looked silently at the blonde. She closed her eyes and reopened them before grinning. "Back to how I was previously told. That one was a frustrating tale… I cannot go back to an imagination when I have you already pictured." _Someone who I cannot read; a mystery._

A slender brow quirked up in amusement. "Are you saying that I am confusing?"

"Confusing?" Maura smirked. "No. Not confusing..." She looked to the side searching for the right term and when she found a suitable one, she looked back with a smile. "A stranger is more of the correct word. One who distances oneself from the norm. Someone who I would never come to know, no matter how many times I try to get that person to open up; someone who will allow only those with permission to ever read those eyes, to peel away those dark hidden secrets away one by one."

The opposite laughed wittily. "You make me sound so interesting and enigmatic! It is quite amusing."

Maura's eyes widened with gleam. "Why yes! That is how I perceive you. Enigmatic!" She repeated the word, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. "And it is true!"

Smiling with humor, the blonde laughed. "Dare I say this is a compliment or an insult?"

Maura smiled as she leaned back in her chair and shook her head while shaking her hands in the air. "Neither. Simply take it as it is. I am only expressing what I see, not what I'm sensing. Please don't take it the wrong way."

She smiled and nodded. "Well then I shall. Speak freely as I do not mind your peculiar remarks."

A peaceful silence passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes at a pause.

"Would you still like to hear more? I told you this is not a happy one."

"Yes, do please continue with the story and tell it in a new light that makes this Fate girl so puzzling." The blonde spoke with sarcasm causing Maura to giggle. She then sighed, swiftly brushing her hair back. "I terribly doubt it would change anything about the sadness of this story though."

"… Yes…Alright then." Maura lightly smiled getting ready to continue the rest of the story. "Fate-chan will appear more later on in the story though."

"That is alright." She said. "_I can wait_."

* * *

**341 years ago (in the tale)**

It was midday after two days of traveling when Nanoha and her friends stared up at a large mansion. They were at the emperor's palace in Central Mid-Childa. They had just crossed a bridge. As they entered through tall guarded gates, they were astounded by the beauty the scenery held. To their left was a large Japanese garden which held incomparable beauty. The landscape was anything but threatening. It was calm and peaceful. Nothing she had imagined with the dread of arriving before.

A large clear lake filled with coy fishes and a small wooden bridge connected the lands to each other. There was a small architecture looking house in the middle of a grassy hill and on the other side of the lake there were stepping stones that crossed from one side to the small architecture. Many small trees delicately outlined the garden. It was like poetry. There was such harmony from every detail to each delicate flower.

They were forced to peel their mesmerized stares from the garden when from behind, Nanoha felt a nudge that pushed her forward. She looked behind her, glaring at the man who held an irritated expression. She turned back around and started to walk towards the mansion bringing her closer and closer to a place she knew she would find no peace. Her family had warned her not to come here, but she had no choice. Her friend's lives were in danger. _Forgive me._

A million screen doors, the likes which they have never seen and the largest building they have ever come upon. Befitting for an emperor. There were however no inhabitants. Not even servants who cleaned the compound or anyone walking around the halls. Perhaps they were deeper within the mansion was what the young girls thought, but the oldest one knew better. Only select officials were ever allowed to roam in the mansion and no one was allowed to enter Scaglietti's compounds unless they were summoned

As they neared the front, movement from behind the tall wooden pillars caught their attention and halted their steps. A figure appeared from within the darkness, advancing down the large concrete steps of the hallway and onto the ground. It was a tall, beautiful woman who walked towards them.

Nanoha gazed into her sparkling sapphire orbs, becoming quickly mesmerized. They looked soft and gentle. _Beautiful… _ Was her initial thought. As she got closer, she soon realized that those pair of blue eyes were staring right back at her violet ones and she quickly averted her gaze. She looked down finding the floor more interesting. A blush crept up her face, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at such a beauty.

Then as if something clicked in her mind, her brow quirked up in realization of what she noticed about the person before. She stole a quick glance up at the outfit of the woman and saw hidden hands under white sleeves, noticing the long pleated red skirt tied with a bow. _A miko __**(2)**__? In a mansion?_

* * *

Well that was chapter 3! :D Sorry if it was too long!

And sorry if Fate-chan wasn't in here! But don't worry, their relationship will progress into your favorite pairings! I just need to get the story set up before that.

Please review! Good or bad xD

Until next time update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**Bunnyxgirl**: Thanks guys for waiting!

I'd like to thank my reviewers: **devilhamster, Shlabadak, mira-tan, **and **Aka Chibi-chan**! Thanks for commenting! It was good to hear from you guys!

I'd also like to thank my anonymous readers lol for keeping up with my story! :D

Well, here's the next chapter!

Please read and review! :D

* * *

(1) strawberry sweet bean paste

(2) sash

* * *

Nanoha looked back up again, finding the older one directing her attention elsewhere. Violet irises landed on golden hair when the figure in front turned to face the man that seemed to have stepped beside her. She smiled lightly when her mane resembled someone very close to her and reminded her of a face she longed to see. Except her smile soon faded in a flash when she noticed that her golden hair was set differently, set loose and flowing behind her back with a purple ribbon tied as a hair band. Plus this figure had a different air than the one she knew. This new arrival had more of a sophisticated and mature flavor than the one she knew had yet to bring about, but would soon be able to accomplish in due time. And oh how she wished to witness the day when her young blonde friend would become breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Carim-sama." The man beside Nanoha bowed to the priestess. "We have brought the young girl."

Carim looked back at Nanoha who, with a light blush, stared at her with curious eyes. Those blue orbs were unreadable to the young girl seeming full of mysteries. Then those impassive blue eyes looked past Nanoha. Immediately the man realized where the priestess' line of sight was aimed toward and had almost forgotten about the other company he had brought.

"Please don't concern yourself with them. Scaglietti-heika will give an order to execute them."

Violet eyes widened in panic as Nanoha shouted. "No! Don't hurt them!"

Carim felt the young girl's distress and looked up to the man. "Let them go." She calmly stated.

Both Nanoha and the man stared at the priestess with astonished eyes. She was composed, speaking softly yet with a powerful voice.

The man's eyes squinted in distrust "But Carim-sama, Scaglietti-heika has ordered that those with relations to this girl were to be killed."

"They are not part of the prophecy." She spoke with a stern voice. "Let them go. There need not be any unnecessary bloodshed."

"…" The man gritted his teeth and nodded reluctantly.

He didn't want to disobey his emperor, yet the priestess was a powerful woman, revered to be one of the most influential oracles. Those who did not heed her words often met with some sort of downfall. Everyone regarded her words with fear that a curse would befall them. Her words were absolute.

"But this one," Carim went up to Schach and looked intently into pink eyes that stared back softly. "She is to stay here."

"…Understood." He bowed, questioning her no further.

The man told one of his few remaining men that survived, much to his unsavory, to take the two young girls back home. He pushed them forward to make them walk when they shook in fear. They couldn't comprehend what was happening or what was to happen to them as big tall men with gloomy features appeared in front of them. Nanoha ran up to her friends quickly and took their hands in each of her own.

"I'm sorry for everything. This is entirely my fault, but don't worry. You are going home now… Stay safe." Nanoha spoke.

The two didn't reply. They released their hold from Nanoha's grasp and stared at her for a second. Nanoha could feel the bitterness they held towards her. It was afterall because of her they went through this whole ordeal and she was responsible for it. Yet, how could they blame her when, not only was her whole family lost to her, but also for the fact that not really the one to blame for her awful fate. With not so much of an exchange of a farewell, they grieved for her as they walked silently past her with the guards trailing behind.

Nanoha watched as they disappeared behind the tall gates. Her face was downcast. She couldn't blame them if they never wanted to speak to her again.

Carim placed a hand on the shoulder of the young girl, who turned to face her upon impact. She looked up into blue eyes and could feel the sympathy in them. The young girl felt a little relief staring into those soft eyes and felt no ill intent from her.

"Thank you for saving my friends." Nanoha said sadly, looking down.

"… Come child. Come with me." Carim said, and then looked at Schach. "You as well." Before the three walked away, Carim spoke to the man. "I am taking them to my shrine. You may tell Scaglietti-heika that she still has about eight weeks. Till then, she will stay with me at the temple."

A days' worth passed while traveling from Central Mid-Childa to Northern Mid-Childa where the shrine was located. They walked up steps that seemed to never end, but no one showed any signs of fatigue. Nanoha who was in deep thought didn't even realize where she was being taken. She was thinking too deeply about the words her father had spoken. She needed an explanation for what was going on. She kept staring at the back of Carim's form having a feeling that she had all the answers Nanoha needed.

When they reached the top, and passed the shrine's torii gate, two young girls in the same attire as Carim came up to her.

"Miko-sama." They bowed. "Welcome back."

Carim nodded and smiled before speaking. "Please take her to the room prepared." Then, bending down to her eye level she faced Nanoha. "You must be feeling overwhelmed with everything. Try to rest." She looked up to her assistants. "Get her wound cleaned as well."

Nanoha shook her head frantically and stared at her desperately. "Please tell me why this is happening! Tell me what the stars my father spoke of are! Carim-sama is a miko right? You can explain everything to me can't you?"

"…" She softly placed a hand on the girl's cheek to reassure her, looking at her with kind eyes. "I will tell you everything when the time is right. So please bear with me. Please go rest. The ordeals you have gone through will surely put some strain in your mind."

Carim stood up silently, patting her skirt and watched as Nanoha obediently resigned herself to be taken to her room. She then turned to meet Schach who was also quietly watching Nanoha walk away, sorrow filled her pink eyes.

"Schach-san."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to see a sad smile on Carim's face. "Carim-sama…" Schach looked down, tears almost spilling out. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes." Carim went up to Schach and hugged her, caressing the guardian's pink hair. "You did well. She has grown up well."

"I don't know about that. She seems to be strong on the surface, but how much can her little body take? Her heart is weak. I'm afraid that her mind will crack one day. She can only take so much… I tried…" Tears soon streamed down her eyes. "I tried to do what you asked me, but I don't know if I prepared her well."

"You have given her memories that she will cherish. You have shown her hope you wished for her to carry ever since you heard the prophecy I foretold. Now, only time will tell… Let us hope she will remember your words."

* * *

_It was dark. _

_Screams and pain. _

_Blood stained walls. _

_There were cries for help as hands reached out to Nanoha asking her to save them. Horror filled her eyes as she panted, trying to back away. The ground was filled with bodies, so many bodies belonging to those she had never seen before. She tried running away, but wherever she went, bodies just piled up. _

_The bodies were accompanied by a dripping sound she kept hearing. The constant dripping sounds emanated from an unknown source and into her ears, driving her insane. What was that dripping sound? She gasped for air as she struggled to keep her feet running. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_She shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hands. It sounded so ghastly. _

_Something wasn't right. Her ears suddenly felt wet. _

_Pulling her hands free, she looked at her hands. Violet eyes widened and she screamed, breathing heavily._

_Her hands, that were now shaking uncontrollably, were soaked and stained scarlet in pools of blood that kept dripping to the ground. She frantically wiped her hands on the ground, but the blood wouldn't disappear. They just pooled out of the middle of her palms. More and more, it flowed freely out of her hands. _

_She screamed. _

_She cried. _

_She didn't know what was happening._

_Suddenly hands stretched out and grabbed her from underground. She looked down only to discover who they belonged to in horror. They were the hands of her father, sister and brother. Their faces surfaced from the ground and were streaked with blood. Their hands slightly deformed, were melting away._

_Dread filled her eyes as she saw their deformed mouths open._

"_S-a-v-e u-s!"_

"_I -t' s y- o- u- r f- a- u- l- t!" _

"_No!" She shook her head. "I didn't mean to!"_

"_Y-o-u k-i-l-l-e-d u-s!"_

"_No!" She screamed. _

_Frantically, she tried pulling away, but their grip was too strong. They pulled her as she tried to resist. She struggled, but her attempts were all in futile. They pulled her, pulled her under with them into the darkness._

A loud scream ripped out as Nanoha awoke on her futon. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she panted. Quickly scrambling to sit, her breathing was erratic and her heart beat was racing. Tears slid down unconsciously from her eyes as she looked around frantically, unaware of her surroundings. She was in a strange environment she didn't recognize.

Remembering her dream, she looked at her hands in fear, but there was no blood. A deep and heavy sigh of relief escaped her, yet the screen door that rapidly slid open with a bang made her flinch in panic. She snapped her focus to the screen doors and saw Schach breathing heavily.

The pink haired quickly kneeled by her side and held Nanoha's hands. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Nanoha took quick and shallow breaths as she looked up into pink frantic eyes and tried to swallow the lump of panic and fear in her throat. Her body was slightly trembling as she shook her head.

"Schach-san! I-It was so horrible! My father… sister… brother! They all died! They were asking me to save them! They blamed me for their deaths! I killed them! It was my entire fault!" She hugged Schach tightly and buried her head deeper into her chest. "My hands! They were covered in blood! So much blood!"

"Nanoha-sama, it was just a dream. Please don't blame yourself." She sighed in relief and caressed auburn hair trying to soothe the tiny girl in her arms. "Everything will be alright. Carim-sama will keep you safe. It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

Her quickened breathing slowed slightly and she looked up at Schach warily at the mention of the miko's name. "C-Carim-sama… When can she tell me about myself?"

"…I apologize, but not now. When she thinks you are ready she will tell you."

"I'm ready now!"

"I'm sorry, that is for her to decide."

Nanoha bit her lips in frustration and pulled away. But having calmed down, she felt a different fabric on her guardian and looked closer. "Schach-san…" She examined the clothes Schach was wearing and was surprised to see priestess clothes. "Y-You're a priestess too? Did you know Carim-sama?"

"Yes…" She nodded sadly. "I was originally one of those who helped the head priestess, Carim-sama. I was sent to your home to take care of you."

"W-What?" She felt suddenly that everything had been set up before hand. "So everything you did for me was because Carim-sama ordered you to?"

"No!" Schach exclaimed as she shook her head. "Please believe me when I tell you that I did not take care of you because of an order. Nothing was set up. I agreed to it."

"…Why?"

Pink eyes disappeared under closed lids as Schach let out a sad sigh. "I volunteered at the request of your mother."

"My mother…? Why?"

"…So that you will grow up with no hatred."

Nanoha's brows scrunched together. "Why would I have hatred?"

"It was only a small wish from your mother and Carim-sama. I was there so you would grow with a strong mind; one that would not give up so easily to fate."

"Not give up easily? Then why…F-Father told me to take my own life away…" She said quietly. Then she angrily looked back up to her guardian. "I never planned on doing something so foolish, but why then would father ask such a thing if I'm not to give up?"

"Please Nanoha-sama, don't do such a thing so reckless. Your father just didn't want you to live in pain for eternity, but please, don't give up."

"Eternity…" Nanoha looked away. "Pain… Why does everyone speak using such sad words? It hurts hearing it. Father spoke of the same thing. Why is everyone treating my life as if it is bound to a curse? You sound as if I will forever be bound to sadness."

Schach closed her eyes, hiding the pain. She got up and walked to the door. "Carim-sama will tell you when she thinks the time is right. For now, please continue to rest."

The door slid shut quietly.

The young girl simply sat still, her eyes staring at the closed door. Her quiet still-like posture made her seem at peace, but inside, she was in turmoil. Her body was boiling and her mind was at unease. She had so many questions. Her family was murdered by none other than the emperor's guards, men her father had taught. The emperor wanted her, but she was taken to a shrine instead and the priestess wouldn't tell her anything. Her guardian who she thought was a simple caretaker, was nothing but. It seemed her entire life was already formed for her before she was born.

"I always wished for my life to be easily spelled out, written so that I would understand, but it's as if people are controlling it for me like they already have some sort of book written from start to finish." Nanoha spoke quietly to herself. "Yet I have no say in it nor do I know what is going on…"

Several days had passed since the day she had arrived. Not having felt the pain or been given the time to properly feel grief for her loss before, being alone and in a foreign environment helped remind her of the episode that played out that night. She had spent most of her time moping around, grieving, but strangely unable to shed tears.

Her guardian noticed the lack of tears from her mistress. She urged her to cry if she was feeling sad and that it was alright to let go and cry, but weirdly, her tears seemed to have already dried up. Nanoha couldn't find it in herself to feel all emotional and cry. She didn't know what it was, but something was holding her back.

Instead, most of the days she found herself without even the strength to leave her bed everyday. It was difficult to relive her nightmares in reality where she found herself helpless and utterly alone. The memory kept rewinding itself in her mind, replaying the incident continuously, reminding her to no end that her family was gone.

…

One morning, she was sitting on the veranda facing the large garden outside with a blank expression. In her hand she held an ichigo daifuku **(1)** that was left untouched, still wrapped in a cloth. To her side in a tray there was still a plate full of sweets which let out a sweet aroma that went unnoticed by Nanoha. Her father's words kept repeating in her mind. No one would tell her anything. All the priestesses here seemed to have a part of silence against her, or it seemed that way to her. She could only count on her father's words which were closer to the truth.

'_Throw away my emotions? Add no more stars? What did he mean? Father wanted me to throw away everyone I hold dear before I turn 13… What will happen when I turn 13? Everyone I hold dear… Schach-san… Suzuka-chan… Arisa-chan…Even…'_ She jerked up as her eyes widened. _'Fate-chan! I haven't been to the stream in weeks…She's probably wondering where I am!'_

_We'll be together always…_

Those words made her jump down to the ground and she rushed to the shrine's entrance. Her friend. Her precious friend who she desired most to see. Ever since meeting her, the most joyful days had been with her in it and all she needed right now was to see those crimson eyes. Just thinking about seeing her again got her heart sped up with excitement.

Her friend who she couldn't leave alone. Her friend who needed her as much as she did. Her friend who talked to her when no one else would. The one who took her hand and held it firmly. And even now with all that had occurred, Fate was the one who made everything seem bearable.

Just as she was about to go down the steps, Schach appeared out of nowhere and stopped her.

"You mustn't leave Nanoha-sama!" Schach grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Do you remember what your father asked of you before he passed?"

Nanoha looked at Schach with pain. "Fate-chan is out there waiting for me! We promised! We promised to always be together forever! I can't break that promise! She needs me!"

"Nanoha-sama!" She kneeled down to be on level with her. "You must not meet anymore people. You must prevent it from coming true. Forget those you hold dear."

She stopped struggling and frowned, throwing her hands up in the air in aggravation. "Prevent what from coming true? Why must I throw away everyone dear to me? I'm getting frustrated with this secret everyone is hiding from me! Do you want me to forget you too Schach-san?"

Closing her eyes she nodded. "If only that was possible."

Nanoha bit her lips in anger and pulled her arm free. "I'm tired of this! I can't leave Fate-chan alone! I won't forget about her!"

Nanoha rushed down the steps. Right when Schach was about to go after her, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around in surprise, seeing Carim shaking her head lightly.

"Let her go." She spoke quietly.

Schach's eyes grew wide with surprise. "But Carim-sama, I must go fetch her. She does not know these roads nor know how to get back. Her household is almost five days away from here."

"You will accompany her."

"Me?"

Carim nodded. "Nothing can be prevented my dear… You know this best. You can't make her forget. Nor can you prevent her from seeking out. Her father was wrong on this. Let her unravel her own path as she comes face to face with her future. She will meet. She will know their hearts. They will touch hers and she will feel pain. It will come to pass. This is her destiny."

* * *

She ran and ran. Nanoha was far from the nearest town, but she didn't give up. Her last most treasured person was out there waiting for her. She needed to continue on. Her legs took her far, quickly reaching the lower grounds at the bottom of the long stairs that led up to the shrine.

She stopped and bent forward, resting her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. She slowly stood back up and looked to her left and right. Already a dilemma presented itself. The road was forked and she didn't know which took her to the town. Her goal was to get to the nearest town so that she could hopefully find someone headed to the borderline of Southern and Eastern Mid-Childa where the stream was.

When she was about to choose a direction, she heard mad stampeding hooves charging towards her from behind getting louder. Turning around, she saw a horse that was dashing toward her. It came to an abrupt halt in front of her. The young girl's mouth hung slightly agape as she stared at her guardian on top of the horse dressed in traveling kimono attire.

"S-Schach-san? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

The guardian stretched her hand out towards the young girl. When the only response she received was a confused stare at her hand, she chuckled lightly.

"Nanoha-sama, it is still a long ways from here and I believe you just dashed out without planning anything. What were you going to do about food?" Seeing the young girl flinch in realization, she knew she had hit the mark and continued. "How about money for transportation? Do you even know where you are?"

Violet eyes sadly looked towards the floor in disappointment, but she once again lifted her gaze and stared determinedly at pink eyes. She was about to protest assuming her guardian was here to fetch her and take her back, when her guardian spoke before her.

"I shall take you to your destination." She smiled seeing the surprised look. Once again, she stretched out her hand. "We shall travel together and I shall be with you every step of the way. I will protect you until I have completed my role."

Her words were soft and reassuring. On the other hand, they sounded as if it held a double meaning, but the young girl did not catch on. Instead, she grabbed the guardian's hand with pleasure and was lifted up onto the horse to the front, her legs dangling off to one side. Nanoha let out a content sigh as she leaned her body back, resting her head against Scach.

"Thank you."

"With great pleasure Nanoha-sama."

...

The clacking sounds emitting off the horses hooves slowly slowed as they slowly entered the town of Northern Mid-Childa.

Getting off first, Schach helped her young mistress off the horse before tying the reigns to a post.

"Nanoha-sama, we'll be crossing Central Mid-Childa to get to the border of East and Southern Mid-Childa. It will take about five days so I'll quickly go fill up our supplies for the road before we head out. Please wait here, I won't be long."

Nanoha watched her guardian's back as it disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and leaned back on the post. Uninterested, she petted the horse while staring off into the distance toward the crowd.

Soon she was lost in thought. _Wait… Fate-chan lives in Southern Mid-Childa. Instead of going to the border, should I try finding her home? I'll have to talk to Schach-san about it._

All of a sudden, Nanoha's eyes caught the sight of a little girl with short tomboyish purple hair and a girl with orange hair tied in pigtails that were running around shouting. Well, it was the orange haired angrily shouting at the young purple haired girl as they ran in circles. The girl with purple hair seemed to laugh while trying to get away. They both looked very young, around the age of five and six which was almost four years apart from Nanoha as she was almost ten. She smirked at the playful demeanor of the purple haired girl and who reminded her of the days when she was that age herself, causing trouble for Schach.

She had the urge to scold them, and had the slight understanding of how Schach had felt when she was misbehaving. Quickly becoming interested she made her way towards the two little girls in the middle of the path.

"Hey, why are the two of you fighting?" She asked out of curiosity. If she could fully understand the situation maybe she could solve the problem for them.

The orange haired stopped her chasing causing the other to stop too and make her way behind the slightly older friend. She nudged the clinging girl off and annoyingly glared at the purple haired girl before facing Nanoha. The said girl smiled brightly even as she was pushed lightly away.

"Subaru here is causing trouble for her father." The orange-haired girl replied with a mature tone not fit for a young girl.

"But Tea, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!" Subaru whined.

She huffed air in annoyance and continued to speak ignoring her friend. "Her father is returning home to Western Mid-Childa."

"Oh!" Nanoha nodded. "I see and you'll be staying here?" She received a nod. "I can see why your friend doesn't want to go back. It's quite far from here."

"Well it's not like I won't see her again. We were both born from there so it's my hometown too. I'll be returning after I see my brother."

"Your brother lives here?"

"Yes." She tried prying her arm free that was currently being clung onto by Subaru. "I come visit him from time to time and get a ride from Subaru's father when he has work related stuff. Today, I've decided to stay with my brother until the next time Subaru's father stops by and returns, but Subaru here…" She finally yanked her arm free. "Decided to tag along with us and refuses to leave even when the-sister **–**she- loves so much is back at home waiting for her."

Subaru looked up into glaring blue eyes and pouted, her own green eyes reflecting disappointment. "Ginga-nee isn't waiting for me. She's off playing with her boyfriend."

"Subaru, she's only two years older than you. She can't possibly have a boyfriend yet."

"Yuh huh. My friend already has a husband." Subaru grinned.

"That's because they were playing house." Teana shook her head as she sighed.

Nanoha giggled at the two. She was intrigued how Teana seemed more mature for her age, almost as if she was already an adult, and Subaru was very childish reflecting her age. It was like a mother scolding her child.

Teana, realizing that the older girl was still present, brought her attention back to her. "I apologize, she can be a handful sometimes."

"No it's alright." Nanoha began to think. "Perhaps, she could stay here with you?"

"Yea! I'll go ask my dad!" Subaru was about to head off when her wrist was caught by Teana.

"Perhaps next time. It's too short of a notice and you don't have anything with you. I'll let you come with me next time." Teana explained smiling at Subaru.

Green eyes saddened as she slowly nodded while staring at the ground, trying to prevent the tears that were about to spill.

"Ah…" Nanoha bent down to the purple haired and grabbed her shoulders. "May I call you Subaru-chan?" She received a nod. "Does Subaru-chan like sweets?"

The youngest girl shyly looked up and nodded.

"Well that's good to hear." She pulled her tiny sash that was tied to her waist and pulled out the ichigo daifuku she had earlier in the day and had never eaten. She had forgotten all about it and during her rush had stuck the sweet into her obi **(2)**.

Subaru's palm was filled with the sweet and she smiled brightly. Before she could fully grasp and eat it, it was held back by Nanoha.

"Now, I'll let you eat this if you decide to patiently wait for your friend to return." Nanoha smiled sweetly.

Nodding quickly, Subaru promised, eager to taste the sweet. She was allowed the rice cake and began to eat it. Nanoha smiled seeing the purple haired enjoy her rice cake. Soon she turned her attention to the orange haired and smiled apologetically

"I'm sorry, I only had one."

"No that's quite alright. Thank you, you helped me a lot miss..." Teana spoke.

She shook her head and stuck her hand out. "Nanoha Takamachi."

Taking the hand she introduced herself. "Teana Lanster. This is Subaru Nakajima."

* * *

**Present**

The story paused when the blonde looked to Maura. Her lips opened as if she was about to speak, but closed it soon after.

And as if she could sense the question, Maura answered for her. "Yes, my last name is also Nakajima."

"Then…"

Maura shook her head. "No, the young Subaru Nakajima, was not my ancestor. It was instead her sister Ginga Nakajima, whose line has been passed down. I am the last Nakajima."

Suddenly, the blonde's question about the other's nobility was answered. "Your family name has been passed down."

Maura smiled. "Yes, it is as you guessed. My family name has been kept even when no males were born into the family to pass down the name. My line is of strong nobility so men married into the family took on our surname."

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "May I ask why-"

"Why am I here?" She chuckled when she got a hesitant nod. "I am the last heir to continue the line. I have no siblings, but because of this, my upbringing has been very harsh." She frowned. "I grew tired of all the formality. You could say I am a runaway. Of course in the beginning it was hard, but with my education, I know of the business world and now I have a restaurant that is doing well."

"That is very envious… I give you my respect." The blonde smiled.

Maura blushed lightly and shook her head. "You give me too much credit."

"I am being honest. This place is very successful."

"Well, thank you." She cleared her throat and sat back. "Let's continue the story."

* * *

**341 years ago**

"Nakajima? Ah… I do believe my teachers have spoken to me about that name before."

Teana smiled and nodded. "Her father was part of the advisors of the previous emperor."

"Yes, that's it." Nanoha looked to Subaru and smiled seeing her eating the cake. "How about you Teana-chan?"

She smiled at the 'chan' that was added to her name. "What about me?"

"What do your parents do if I may ask? You two are very close. You must have been brought up together."

"Ah… Well my brother and I are orphans…"

She covered her mouth in surprise and stifled a gasp. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She realized that growing up with only her brother at a stranger's house and needing to be respectful must have been the reason for the little girl's matureness.

Shaking her head she continued. "It's alright. My brother and I grew up at Subaru's place. Now that my brother is old enough, he decided to work here." She looked at the older girl and felt the air of grace surrounding her. "Nanoha-san is very refined. Are you perhaps an aristocrat too?"

Nanoha giggled and shrugged.

Subaru was the one to speak up as she kept her gaze on her rice cake. "Takamachi was in charge of the royal army when the previous emperor was still alive. I really admired him. Father always spoke of him and his courageous deeds for the land." She licked her fingers clean and beamed at Nanoha. "But father never mentioned Nanoha-san, but a Kyoya-san and Miyuki-san. Are you his daughter?"

Suffering, she nodded in confirmation, but tried to brighten her mood. "I am."

Teana looked to Nanoha and Subaru who were having their own conversation. She suddenly felt out of place and inferior to them who were of noble's blood. She looked to the ground, trying to hide her insecurity.

Subaru jumped as she clapped in excitement. "Nanoha-san must be as strong as he is then! Will you teach me? I'll be your student! I've always wanted to learn from him!"

Scratching the side of her head nervously, Nanoha chuckled. "I never learned the art of the sword. I was more… secluded from that area unlike my older siblings."

Pouting, she started to whine. "I don't believe that. Nanoha-san must be as strong as them! Please teach me! Or take me to one of your family so I can learn."

"Subaru, stop bothering her." Teana hissed quietly.

Nanoha bit her lower lip and squeezed her fists. She tried to hold back her emotions that were overwhelmed with sudden sadness. "… I can't…" She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I'm sorry Subaru-chan." She smiled trying to hide her anguish. "Right now, my family is not here so perhaps I could try to teach you." She told a lie so that she wouldn't crush the little girl's admiration.

"Really? Yes!" Pumping her fist in the air, she shouted.

"Yes, but not today. You and I are quite busy with our own schedules. When we meet again, perhaps I will try to teach you." She ruffled purple hair playfully. "In the meantime, why don't you practice your swinging with a branch back at home? It would probably help you handle a sword."

Nodding, Subaru thanked Nanoha and said a quick "I'll be waiting for you Nanoha-sensei!" and ran off to find her father.

"Ah! Subaru, don't run off so suddenly!" Turning to Nanoha, she bowed. "Thank you Nanoha-san. Let us meet again." Teana smiled and ran after Subaru.

Nanoha stood stunned. She had just been called a sensei. Not something she thought she would come to be known as a nine year old. Somehow, she liked the ring of it. Perhaps she could read up on some stances and learn some sword tactics. Smiling, she watched the two disappearing backs of the little girls that she hoped to meet in the future once again.

Suddenly, short pink hair stood out amongst the crowd. Nothing like the phrase 'just in time'. Time had passed by quickly with the two girls she had just met and was glad she didn't have to wait long for Schach's arrival.

Her guardian waved as she made her way through the crowd. "Nanoha-sama!" She slid through the many people walking by and was soon in front of her young mistress. "We are ready. Let us be on our way."

She loaded their supplies on the horse and tied it securely in place. Untying the horse, Schach lifted Nanoha up onto the horse before she hopped on herself. And off they went with a snap of the reigns.

…

As they crossed the border of Northern Mid-Childa into Central Mid-Childa, the sun was setting quickly. They didn't dare think about heading further in the night since they neared a forest. Quickly, Schach made a little fire and set up the ground for them to sleep.

"I apologize, Nanoha-sama. This is the best I can do for now. When we get near town, I'll try to get us an inn."

Nanoha shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry. I can sleep anywhere. I'm just grateful to you for taking me."

"It is my pleasure." Schach smiled back and sat down on her blanket.

Nanoha went under her sheets, pulled it up to her nose and peeked out. "Schach-san, will you tell me about mother?"

"Your mother? What would you like to know?"

"Anything." She didn't appear sad and instead sounded interested. Perhaps she wasn't as affected about losing her mother than her family since she had no recollection of her.

Schach looked at her young mistress and blinked. _Something about her mother…_ She thought about something that would perhaps give her hope.

"Well, your mother was a person who was easy to be fond of. She was always kind to everyone and made the best sweets."

"Mother knew how to make sweets?"

"Oh yes. She made a lot for the kids in town." She smiled at the thought. "Your mother was weak though. Often times, she would have to rest. Though when she felt better she liked to go and take strolls outside. Walk outside and view nature around her."

"Wow, she's kind of like me. I love going out and playing in the trees."

"Yes." She chuckled. "But one time, she stumbled upon a poor man. He was sitting under a tree and your mother, as dangerous as it sounds, took him home. She didn't even give a single thought about the dangers a stranger may bring to a wealthy noble home."

"Did he hurt mother?" Nanoha asked.

"Well, he didn't harm her per say. The thing was that he was a known thief in another part of town." She continued even when Nanoha gasped. "He stole things from inside your home and sold it for high ransom and tried stealing more, but something changed him. No matter what he did there, your mother always forgave him. She turned a blind eye. He became confused and wondered why she didn't turn him in."

"Why didn't she?"

Schach smiled. "The stranger actually confronted your mother. He was starting to get crazy in frustration when he couldn't figure out why your mother was allowing him to do such things. Do you know what your mother's reason was?" She received a shake of the head. "She said that 'there are other things in this world that need more of our attention.'"

"What does that mean?"

"She probably meant that chasing after something that brings no good is not worth catching." She laughed when she saw the still confused look. "Your mother allowed him to take things from the manor because he needed it more than she did. She said that there are other things in this world that are more important than putting a man in prison. It won't help to fix his ways behind bars. What good will it bring from putting him in prison when she could instead make a man out of him."

Nanoha made a silent 'o' shape with her mouth.

"In the beginning he thought she was a gullible lady, but then he saw her as a very wise person. She helped him a lot and due to this, he became crime free. No more evil doings. He now works in your hometown."

"Wow… mother was a very impressionable person." Her eyes were becoming heavy.

"Yes she was. Everyone was surprised when they heard what happened. It just shows, Nanoha-sama, that one must always have hope in another person or in yourself. If you put your mind to it, you can change things for others and you can have hope that there will be someone there to help you."

Yawning, Nanoha nodded as the important advice just went through one ear and out the other. She couldn't really register what Schach was saying. Soon, her eyelids closed and she fell into a deep slumber. Schach sighed as she went to lay down herself. She stared up into the sky and looked upon the moon that was slightly covered by the forest canopy. For awhile now she hated seeing the moon. If possible she chose to avoid gazing upon it in remembrance of what it foretold. Since nine years ago it had been a slightly pale red in color and it disturbed her greatly. She knew what was to come and hated the fact that there was a symbol to constantly remind her. Frowning, she turned over to her side and pulled the blanket closer to her so she could catch some sleep herself.

…

Though, it hadn't been a full hour when Schach was disturbed in her sleep and found herself pulled to a sitting position with a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm secured under her chest. Her eyes widened as the person muffled her screams. Her assailant was holding her from behind preventing her from identifying the attacker. Her eyes trailed over to her side and they went wide in horror when she saw a tall thick man with white hair and red wine eyes making his way to her young mistress. He looked very muscular, strong and terrifying. She felt dread fall upon her and she tried to shout to her young mistress, but it was to no avail. She felt very powerless and hopeless.

Until suddenly she felt a head coming next to her ear and in a very soothing soft female voice, the stranger whispered. "Shh… We will not harm you. Do not fear."

* * *

Well, there's the end of that chapter. It was a nice slow pace than the other three chapters. Not much action, but thanks for reading. I apologize if it was long and boring! xD

The next chapter, what you all have been waiting for! The entrance of **Fate** once again! Together with **Nanoha**! *claps*

We'll see how long it will take for the next chapter to be updated, again depending on how fast my sister can proofread, haha.

Anywho, please leave a comment :D

Until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**BunnyxGirl speaking**: Here's the next chapter! :D Yay! There's a lot of new meetings in here, but you know all of them.

I just want to tell my readers why I chose **Schach-san** for Nanoha's guardian than any other characters. In the anime, she is Carim's personal assistant, so since Carim is the one telling the prophecy, what better person than for her assistant to be the one to volunteer to care for Nanoha under certain settings, which you will find out in the next chapter if not the next than the 7th chapter. I don't really have any feelings towards Schach. She is not significant in my opinion from the anime, but in my story she has great impact, don't you agree? xD

Well, enough of me blabbing. Here you go!

Please read and review~ I'd appreciate some comments hehe. I always reply back, but if I didn't it's because the settings for your account doesn't let me leave any messages :(

I'd also like to thank my reviewers: **CleideJam, Honulicious, Aka Chibi-chan, Shlabadak, **and** devilhamster** for taking the time to leave me comments. :D

Thank you readers too for always continuing to read~

* * *

**(1) **I will use knights instead of samurai since it will sound better along the story

**(2)** wooden clogs/ flip flops

* * *

Schach tried to talk, but was held back by the tight hand clamped over her mouth.

"Do not worry about your companion. Zafira is only protecting her."

Schach deduced that the buff man was Zafira. She tried to shake her head in protest. If they were here to protect them, why would she be held in place and silenced while her young mistress was asleep and a strange man approached her holding a sword?

"Shh… Please, try not to make any sudden movements. If you cause a ruckus, you will attract them."

Schach squinted in confusion _…Attract who? _She waited patiently. She had no strength to resist afterall and hopefully if she complied with their wishes, then her young mistress would be left unharmed.

After sitting silently for a short period of time, the hand removed itself from both her mouth and her stomach and quickly she crawled away from the lady. Schach turned around quickly and scrambled to stand, staring at the lady who had short yellow hair and similar wine red eyes as the other man. She didn't look dangerous, but quite the opposite. She looked very kind and sincere in appearance. The lady also stood up slowly with a smile and looked at Schach.

She backed up a little and tried grabbing for anything to use as a weapon and to her failure could only grab a weak twig. She looked to her young mistress and saw the person named Zafira remove himself from his position near her young mistress to make his way over to his companion. Quickly making her way to Nanoha, Schach bent down protectively in front of her young mistress and glared at the strange pair.

"Who are you?" Schach asked warily. "What do you want?"

"No need to be alarmed." The lady tried to reassure her. "We are samurai warriors."

She could clearly see their outfits and they were indeed wearing armor. "What would a pair of knights **(1) **want with us traveling people?" Schach asked. "Are you not supposed to be protecting the people? Instead you attack us?"

From under the blankets, her young mistress stirred awake. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing one eye tiredly. "Schach-san, what is all the noise?"

Chuckling, the stranger spoke as she kept her gaze on Nanoha rubbing her eye. "We were not attacking you. We were protecting you from a pack of wolves."

Schach's eyes widened and she froze. Nanoha turned her head slowly to the voice and looked up seeing two strangers. Tilting her head to the side, Nanoha wondered who they were and looked back to her guardian.

"Who are they?"

Walking closer, the lady knight bent down in front of Nanoha, but soon chuckled when she saw the pink haired pull Nanoha up to her chest protectively.

"We are no one suspicious. My name is Shamal and…" She points to her companion with a tilt of her head, "this is Zafira. We were passing by when we saw wolves. We were going to avoid colliding in their path when we saw a lit fire and came to check. Luckily, they don't really approach humans and don't favor the fire so they left peacefully."

Seeing a smile from the lady knight, Schach loosened her hold and slowly bowed apologetically. "I… I am terribly sorry for my misunderstanding."

Shaking her head, Shamal spoke. "It is alright. Anyone would be surprised to be suddenly woken up like that."

"Knights-dono, where were you going?" Nanoha asked with a curious smile.

"We are on our way to our mistress." Shamal answered. "We were getting things ready for a festival in Northern Mid-Childa when we received notice that she has left Central Mid-Childa and has made her way south for business matters. When she leaves the capital her knights must be present to accompany her."

"Your mistress must be very fortunate to have such devoted knights." Schach said.

"Oh dear." Shamal laughed and placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled. "Thank you."

"What festival?" Nanoha asked with interest.

"A festival only held in the town of Northern Mid-Childa."

Nanoha turned to Schach. "Does Carim-sama know about this?"

"Of course." Schach replied. "It is held every year up there."

"Oh… I hope we can check it out."

"It won't be until a few weeks, so we have plenty of time to get back to Carim-sama." Schach said.

"Oh, you two know of miko-sama?"

"Yes. Schach-san is a shrine maiden too. She helps out Carim-sama."

"Oh! It is an honor to meet a member of the shrine." Shamal bowed.

…

Schach and the two knights sat around the fire while Nanoha, who was refusing, to sleep was dozing on and off as she sat. Having discovered that they were heading in the same direction, the knights had decided to travel together with them. It was the lady knight's suggestion in order to protect them from further dangers that lurked about.

Pink eyes turned to the male knight. "Does Zafira-dono not speak?"

"No he does. Just that he is more of the… silent type." Shamal chuckled at the thought of something and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, I was just remembering…" Getting a curious look from the shrine maiden, she continued. "You see, there are four of us knights and another of our companion is like this."

Schach smiled at the gentle look. "This person must be very dear to you."

Awaking from the cackling sound of the fire, Nanoha shook her head to keep awake and listen.

"Yes. She is very dear to me." The blonde knight spoke gently. "She is the most loyal person I've ever known. She has a stern appearance but her heart is so pure. Never does she fail to keep my heart at bay."

"...Do you love her?" The sudden young voice caused the blonde to look at her surprised, but soon returned a gentle gaze.

She nodded with no hesitation. "Yes. Yes I do. I love her whole heartedly and I'm grateful everyday to her for loving me back."

"You... love her like a husband and wife?"

"Yes."

"Even if she's a girl?"

"If one focuses too much with their mind and not with their heart, boundaries such as gender will make you hesitate and lose what's in front of you." Shamal smiled speaking from the heart. "We only live once. Charge forward to achieve your target."

Nanoha's face flushed slightly red. She didn't understand why, but her heart was thumping a little faster. She felt she just had to know how one knew, knew that the person was meant for you. "…H-How do you know if you love someone?"

Chuckling, Shamal looked at Nanoha with a teasing look. "Why? Do you have someone you like?"

Nanoha shook her head nervously. "N-No! I was just wondering! I'm too young for such adult love!"

Upon hearing this, both Schach and Shamal laughed while Zafira smirked. They found it utterly cute to see the young girl flushed and fidgeting in her spot.

"Well, let's see…" Shamal gazed sweetly up to the sky thinking about the person she loved and quietly spoke. "You just know… Your mind is constantly thinking about them. Never once able to get them out of your head. Your body is filled with butterflies from thinking about them and your heart jumps faster and faster everytime you see that person... You get all nervous around her and when you tease her it makes you all giddy from seeing her blush and at a loss for words." Nanoha and Schach noticed the change of the pronoun from 'them' to 'her' and smiled. They didn't interrupt though. "You don't know when you fell for her or what you fell for. No words can describe what makes your heart thump. You just love everything about her."

"She must be such an extraordinary person to have such a beautiful person to be in love with her." Nanoha smiled at the passion the lady knight held for her significant other. "I'm glad you two are able to share such an experience together. I hope I will find someone someday who will make me feel that way about them."

Shamal nodded. "You will know. When your eyes meet, you will feel that pull. Right now, you may not understand the things I speak of, but you will one day."

After nodding, Nanoha covered her mouth as she let out a big yawn. The adults chuckled upon seeing her grow sleepy. They advised her to sleep and sleep she did.

...

Morning had arrived and the four packed up ready to leave. The knights, having their own horses, rode on them while Schach and Nanoha went on their own. They neared Central Mid-Childa's capital and their horses traveled in a leisurely manner outside the town on the dirt path. Rice paddies and hills filled their vision and to the far right of the paddies, opened up into the capital.

While on the horse, Nanoha observed the roof that could be seen amongst the large town of the big palace mansion that belonged to the emperor. She stared at it in a daze as they passed it. The force it held as such an important building kept her eyes unable to peel itself away. It was like a dark pull. _Soon_. Soon she would be transferred there to live. And she was sure something terrible was going to occur because of it.

"Nanoha-sama." Schach quietly spoke, aware of the sight her young mistress held. "Please ease your mind of such worries."

Pulling her gaze to the front, the young girl sat silently. She could not reply back to her guardian nor give her any indication that she had heard, quietly pondering to herself. The guardian could only sadly look upon her young mistress and worry about her. What would she be like if she didn't have so much weight on her shoulders. Already at a young age and she harbors so much turmoil in her young mind. So keen and sharp her mind and eyes are. Without even knowing the truth, she had already gone through so much and has felt the tension of what's to come.

The blonde knight's horse trotted forward to stride next to them. It let out a loud exhale through its flaring nostrils, interrupting the guardian's thought process to look over at the the owner.

The blonde knight gently pulled her reigns back to slow down. She held a smile as she looked to them. "Is everything alright?" She asked the guardian

"Everything is alright." She reassured their new acquaintance.

"Nanoha-san, is she alright?" The blonde knight could tell Nanoha was a noble. Her clothes were of beautiful and fine quality, but what she didn't know was what a shrine maiden was doing looking after her, obeying her like a housemaid.

"She just seems to have a lot on her mind lately."

"Does the palace bother her much?"

"… Perhaps…?" Schach knew it wasn't safe to be speaking ill about the palace in front of knights since all knights were deemed by the emperor, but she couldn't hide the expression of her young mistress's face as she stared at the palace. She needed to somehow play it off without revealing who her young mistress was. "Though she just might be feeling ill." Just blurting out her young mistress's identity wasn't a smart choice. She knew that these knights were kind, but how could she trust them when she had just met them? How could she tell if they were just acting nice?

Although only very few knew of the prophecy, many knew of the Takamachi name. The high ranking family serving under the emperor, if word got out that she was traveling without much protection, it would be dangerous. Many people could try to capture her for high ransom or even try to kill her. Whatever the case, Schach was sworn to secrecy by her head priestess to never reveal to others who Nanoha was or what she was destined for. If others were to find out, it could end up being a disastrous event since few people in Mid-Childa still remembered the history of the Takamachi's line; power running in their veins.

Shamal looked into the young girl's face and seemed to examine her expression for a few moments. Shamal had already figured they were keeping their identities a secret, but it interested her. Then she turned her view off to the palace before returning her look to Schach. "Come, we shall go into town. My mistress's manor is just down here. We shall eat and rest for a bit before continuing." She pulled one side of her rein and tapped her horse to turn down the hill at an angle to the right.

Zafira followed after his companion. Schach had to take a few seconds to react to the sudden directions. Pulling her reins quickly to the side, she followed after the knights. The view of the palace seemed to suddenly get larger to Nanoha that she was forced to finally look at her surroundings.

The dirt path and the surrounding rice paddies that they were on had suddenly turned into a bustling town. She looked questioningly up to her guardian.

"Weren't we going around Central Mid-Childa? Doesn't it take at least two days to pass the border? If we stop by town, it would take awhile." Nanoha asked.

"The knights have kindly offered to let us rest at their mistress' home for a bit before heading out." She replied.

Nanoha looked up ahead at the horse in front of them, striding slowly along, and saw the back of the male knight. She sighed. Although she appreciated the hospitality, she really wanted to reach Southern Mid-Childa as quickly as possible. She wanted, no, needed to see Fate. She was the only one that kept her from breaking down. Her place was back where Fate was. She couldn't completely fall apart until she was in those arms that made her feel safe. Until then, she was hanging on by a mere thread.

…

They reached a manor that was almost the same size as Nanoha's old home, but a tad bit larger and taller. She could tell that the knight's mistress was no joke. The manor was in the capital and close to the emperor's palace itself. Who was their mistress?

Going inside, the two guests followed the knights in as the knights themselves seemed to be following behind a maid. Opening a screen door, the maid let the four into a spacious room. The walls were decorated with paintings and there were beautiful furniture off to the side. As they sat down seiza position on the cushions placed on the tatami mats, they waited for the meals the maid would bring in.

"Might I ask if this is Yagami-sama's home?"

The lady knight smiled and nodded. "It is indeed."

The maiden nodded. She had immediately recognized who the manor belonged to once they neared. Only one other place had rivaled that of Nanoha's home in all of Mid-Childa, but would it still be called a rival if the last heir of the household no longer lived there? Possibly one day Nanoha would return.

"Yagami? I learned about them in my history lesson." Nanoha said. "Just like my family generation serving the emperor, they have as well. Although they were in charge of international affairs… but this lesson was very interesting to me since, when a baby was born to the family, the parents had suddenly disappeared. They found the baby hidden in the woods with four children that had been living in the manor who have grown up to become the baby's knight's" Nanoha smiled as she realized she was staring at one of the children from her history lessons.

"You have indeed done your homework."

"History lessons were strict. I was to learn of all the noble's history and affairs of this land." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess it serves a use afterall."

"Nanoha-sama." Her guardian quietly scolded while her young mistress shrugged as if she didn't mind getting scolded.

Shamal chuckled and soon spoke. "Well, the reason why we came here—" She stopped abruptly when the maid announced her presence and instructed her in. She waited until the maid placed their meal in front of them and left.

"As you were saying?" Schach asked politely.

"I can see that Nanoha-san over here is a noble and more or less represents someone of name who has disliking to the current emperor." She raised her hand to silence the guardian when she saw her about to interrupt her speech. "Please don't be alarmed Schach-san. We knights serving our mistress are also concerned about the intentions of this current emperor who has recently taken to the throne."

Seeing the still uneasy air coming from the guardian, the knight tried to reassure her. "You don't have to reveal her identity nor why she dislikes the emperor, but we can tell that she harbors a secret just like our mistress' family does."

"Shamal!" The male knight hissed in warning.

Shamal brushed his warning aside with a wave of her hand. "There is one thing our mistress has taught me." She smiled sweetly at Nanoha and Schach. "And that is to be a good judge of character."

Zafira hesitated at first, but sighed and soon sat back down respectfully, allowing his companion to continue. He trusted his mistress' instincts that were picked up by Shamal.

"Besides, Schach-san is someone who serves under Carim-sama. She probably already knows of the Yagami family's secret or will come to know of it if she were to ask Carim-sama."

"I have not been informed. But I respect Carim-sama's decision. whether she decides to tell me or not. If she were to deem me worthy to hear, I would be honored."

"…It is not in my place to share my mistress' accounts, but perhaps I could explain some things after our meal." Shamal gestured for the others to eat. "Please enjoy."

After finishing their food, the trays holding the empty plates were carried away and the four sat quietly again.

Shamal was the first to speak. "As you said Nanoha-san, our mistress's parents disappeared. However, what is not known is how and why."

"Are you saying you know what happened?" Nanoha asked curiously.

The blonde knight's face darkened slightly. "It is our word against his. We cannot do anything about it, but we believe it was he who murdered our mistress' parents."

"How do you know?"

"When we were hiding, we saw his symbol on one of the assailants."

Nanoha's eyes widened. She didn't know there were others like her. It was just like her family; how they were murdered in cold blood by him. She couldn't believe how ruthless their current emperor was. He killed without hesitation or feeling guilt.

"What do you suppose was the reason?" Nanoha asked while feeling the worried gaze of her guardian. Schach was worried that Nanoha was reliving the feelings of losing her family.

"Mistress' family line possesses a dark book. I cannot tell you the contents of it. It is disclosed only to our mistress but the book is very dangerous in the wrong hands. Her family is the keeper and protector of it, secretly guarding it."

"… You're implying it has secrets right? Because you make it sound like it's magical." Nanoha laughed sarcastically.

"…" Shamal looked to her male companion who stared back at her. She turned back to face Nanoha and sighed. "It is sorcery."

"…" Nanoha's jaw slacked open. "You're kidding right?"

"I know it is hard to believe, but that is all I can tell you. However…, I don't know the details, but Scaglietti somehow knows about it and was able to use it against our previous emperor, Harlaown-heika."

"You mean to say, the death of Harlaown-heika was due to Scaglietti-heika?! Because of some book?" Nanoha asked.

Shamal nodded, ignoring the last question. "Our mistress was only a baby back then, so she doesn't know, but that is what we her guardians believe."

"Why don't you inform your mistress about it so that she may do something about it?" Schach asked.

"We cannot. She, just like her parents, is Scaglietti's advisor in the international affairs."

"Wow… My guess from what you told me, is that Scaglietti-heika only came to the throne about eight years ago. Since you said your mistress was a baby when he came to the throne, then she should be about my age." Nanoha was amazed. "She's already helping Scaglietti-heika at such a young age?"

Shamal nodded. "She was left alone without parents to guide her. She had to learn everything about her family's household affairs and get educated nonstop, that includes learning her parent's responsibilities."

"…" Nanoha really respected this mistress of theirs. She seemed really responsible and admirable. "So, since she's the heika's advisor, she can't know about him? Why not? Just tell her."

"If it comes down to her finding out what he did to her parents, she will start acting differently around him. He'll find out she knows something is going on. Who knows what he will do then? He might kill her so that she doesn't leak anything out about how he came to the throne. Or he might realize that the book still exists and try to demand for the book." Shamal shook her head. "We cannot take the risk."

"… So, why are you telling me all this?" Nanoha asked cautiously. "We have just met and you're telling me all these secrets."

"It seemed as though you both knew something about Scaglietti that could help us uncover the truth about how he came to the throne or help us dethrone him. It does not seem you harbor good feelings toward him either. I will bet on my good judgments of you two, and I trust that what I am revealing will be kept safe."

Nanoha was about to speak when her guardian quickly interfered in. "I'm sorry, we don't know anything."

The blonde knight sat still, silently observing the shrine maiden's face. She was debating whether to take that answer and leave it or pry further and try to make them answer since it was obvious they held a secret.

The male knight stood causing Shamal to look up to him questioning.

"If we wish to reach our mistress at the scheduled time, we should leave soon."

The guardian sighed in relief. Even if their situation had nothing to do with how the emperor got to the throne, her mistress' affairs were not to be shared. She was thankful for a way out of the topic, not knowing that Zafira had purposely given them the opportunity to avoid answering. He knew something was up and figured that they wanted to keep things to themselves and respected it. It wasn't in their right to interfere with the affairs of others.

Shamal smiled lightly and nodded, catching the hint. It was unfortunate for her not be able to get any clues, but she would have to find other ways. "Yes. You're right." She stood slowly and looked to the other two. "We should go. I suggest you two go south first as it would be easier to get to the southeastern border. There are a lot of mountains going east."

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you about that Schach-san."

"Yes Nanoha-sama?"

"My friend lives in Southern Mid-childa. I don't know where, but can we go there and search for her instead?"

Her guardian stared at her mistress' pleading face and couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Did her mistress forget why she followed her on the trip in the first place? The trip was to go find her friend, so what harm was there to search Southern Mid-childa. She was to follow and accompany her and to be her shield from any dangers.

"Yes of course." She looked to Shamal. "If you don't mind, we shall accompany you into Southern Mid-Childa then."

Shamal nodded. "No worries at all."

* * *

After a few days, the four had finally reached the border of Southern Mid-Childa and they entered into the town. It was bustling with life like her old hometown. Nanoha beamed at the crowded street and the energy that was filled with activity. She never got tired of seeing so many people, it was always intriguing to her. She loved it since she was never allowed near such places. But even though she wanted to explore the new place, she couldn't. She wasn't here for that and couldn't stop. She was here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to see her best friend Fate who she missed so dearly. Just thinking about seeing her made her giddy with joy.

Nanoha had asked the lady knight if she knew anything about a renowned scholar that used to live in Southern Mid-Childa. Fortunately for her, he was very well known that she even knew of Fate's father home. He used to live in the town they were currently at, but further down. Shamal had given Nanoha the directions to Fate's home before they parted.

"If you keep going down this road, you will see a large mansion that is slightly isolated. The roof is brown and it has many cherry blossom trees that you can see over the wall in the inner compounds. That is the house you are looking for."

Nanoha bowed thankfully. "Thank you!"

Shamal smiled. "Well, we part here. It was very nice knowing both of you, Schach-san and Nanoha-san." She kneeled down in front of the young girl and couldn't help but be reminded of her mistress who she would be reuniting with shortly. "If you ever have any troubles, please don't hesitate to come see us. You know where we live."

Nanoha nodded happily. "Thank you; I won't forget your kindness!"

…

The young mistress and her guardian were on their horse going down the road as instructed. Nanoha kept looking ahead anxiously hoping to catch a glimpse of Fate's home coming into view quickly. They couldn't stop. If they kept going down in one direction, she would reach her destination.

They went past citizens, stalls, buildings, and were coming onto a road where the buildings ended and opened into a row of Japanese maple trees. They continued on their way when Nanoha saw a young girl sitting on a boulder alone. _I wonder what she is doing by herself…_

When they were about to go on past her, the young stranger stood up and called out to them. "Excuse me!"

Slowly, they came to a halt and Nanoha looked down at the girl whose bright blue eyes stared back at her. Nanoha noticed the girl to be short and the same age as her. She looked sweet and shy, a complete opposite from her. The young girl had short brown hair and her kimono was very elegant. Appearing to be a noble like herself, the young girl held an authoritative air about her.

Catching the gaze of Nanoha examining her, she smiled in a teasing manner. "Like what you see?"

Nanoha quickly averted her gaze as a blush arose on her cheeks. She was slightly taken aback not expecting the comment. She took it back; this girl was definitely not shy. She was very outgoing like her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. I don't really meet kids the same age as me."

She grinned. "Well then, I guess that calls for an introduction. My name is Yagami Hayate." She bowed to both Nanoha and her guardian. "You can call me Hayate."

"Yagami?" Nanoha tilted her head slightly in a thinking pose. "Are you Shamal-dono's mistress?"

Her eyes widened. "You know of my knight?"

"Yes. We met a few days ago and traveled here together." She replied. "Wow, I really wanted to meet you. Your knights talked so highly of you. I really respect how mature you are at such a young age."

Hayate laughed. "It is not such a great feat. I am just doing what needs to be done. We seem to be the same age and you look like a noble yourself. I'm sure you have done great things yourself."

Nanoha smiled and like something clicked, she made an 'O' shape with her mouth and exclaimed. "Oh! Shamal-dono and Zafira-dono are here to meet you. Were you not meeting up with them? Why are you over here?"

"Wow, what a coincidence. I was waiting for them since they were to arrive today. I didn't tell them where I would be, so I was going to ask if you have seen them." Hayate smiled. "They are in the town?"

"Yes. That is where we parted. I was heading to my friend's house down this road."

"Oh, the scholar's home? You are to see his daughter?"

"Yes. You know of her?"

"Well, she is the daughter of a renowned scholar. How could I not know? It is a tragedy that he passed."

"…" Nanoha bit her inner lips and slowly nodded. She had to agree since ever since then Fate's world changed for the worst.

"Please give her my condolences… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

Nanoha looked behind to peer up at her guardian's face to ask for permission to introduce herself, but Schach seemed to be thinking silently. Her guardian was thinking about the words Carim had told her. She was not to interfere with fate. Her mistress was to meet those who came along her path and she was not to meddle with her destiny. Already they had met Hayate's knights and Schach had not allowed her mistress to introduce herself. By meeting the knight's mistress herself, it was definitely destiny making them meet. It meant that she could not stop them from crossing paths again and intertwining their lives.

Ignoring the silent battle on her guardian's face, she looked back to the girl and bowed before greeting herself. "Takamachi Nanoha."

"… Takamachi?" Her blue eyes widened.

The mention of Nanoha's family name broke through and caught Schach's attention. She looked down at the short brunette atop from her horse. "Schach-san, this is Hayate-dono. Shamal-dono's mistress."

"Please call me Hayate. It feels to formal."

"… Then, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha smiled. "This is my guardian, Schach-san. She is a shrine maiden."

"Oh, I'm honored to meet you, Schach-san." Hayate bowed.

Schach bowed.

"I did not know miko's were guardians."

"Schach-san has cared for me since I was born."

Schach smiled. "There were certain circumstances that required my assistance."

"Oh. I see…" Hayate nodded. She then turned her attention back to Nanoha and continued. "Are you the daughter of Takamachi-sama?"

"…" Nanoha was speechless. She didn't know if she was allowed to reveal herself, but if the young brunette was the master of the knights, then she couldn't be harmful.

"Do you know of something?" Schach asked calmly. Perhaps the young brunette would reveal why she was asking. Was she looking for danger?

"Takamachi-sama was a great man and I heard he was good friends with my father. I wanted to give my condolences. I heard that there is a daughter that is the last survivor after the massacre by those bandits."

Freezing up, Nanoha felt herself tremble lightly. Inconceivable thoughts ran through her mind. _Massacred by bandits? People believe that? _The emperor had somehow covered up his inhumane order to massacre her family with a lie. Clenching her hands tight into a fist, she shook in anger and her guardian noticed it with alarm.

Hayate gasped when she saw the upset look and she smacked her lips shut, covering it with her hands. "I'm sorry!" She muffled out.

"Nanoha-sama, are you alright?" Her guardian's expression changed to sad and worried. It must have pierced her young mistress' heart hearing those false words.

She shook her head "It's ok… It's true, that's me…" She mumbled to confirm Hayate's suspicions about her family. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"I'm terribly sorry. Sometimes I just blurt things out." Her words were filled with sincerity and apology. She looked to Nanoha's guardian for forgiveness as she couldn't see Nanoha's expression, but the guardian also appeared apologetic.

"… It's alright." Nanoha once again said.

"…" Hayate didn't know what to say. She felt bad for even asking and mentally slapped herself.

"I know you meant well…" Nanoha smiled lightly. "I never knew our parents were friends. That would mean we would have met sooner or later. It was very nice to meet you, but please excuse me. I have somewhere I must be." Even if she had just met the girl; she didn't want to talk about something that was still a fresh wound. She wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Ah wait…!" She lifted her hand up, gesturing her to wait. "You… You shouldn't go back to your place… I hear it's terrible."

Nanoha looked back at the girl who called out to her with almost a glare, but it was not directed towards her. The brunette almost flinched but stood firm. "I'm not going back there ever again." She steeled her resolve. _Yes… Never again to a place where I didn't belong._

Hayate hesitantly dropped her hand, looking into those piercing violet eyes before Nanoha turned to face the front of the road. Schach bowed to the young girl and ordered the horse to continue on their way. As the young brunette watched them disappear from view, she heard a voice coming from behind.

"Hayate-sama!" A voice called out to her.

Her shoulders hung low as she sighed. It was back to the real world and to her duties. The brunette turned around to see one of her guardians running up to her, making her way past the crowd. She smiled at her tall, pink haired guardian.

"Signum." She nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"Hayate-sama here you were. Shamal and Zafira have arrived… Mistress, is something the matter? You look upset."

"It's nothing. It's just the summer heat…" She said sadly, still feeling the guilt a minute ago. "By the way, good timing. Where are they?"

Signum acknowledged the change of topic, allowing her mistress to keep to herself. If she needed to talk, they were always with open ears.

"They are with Vita." She answered.

"Good, let's go."

…

The horse slowed down and stopped in front of a decent sized home. Schach quickly got off the horse and helped Nanoha down who was definitely in a rush. Once her foot touched the ground, she made her way to the closed gates. She turned her head slightly to the side, reading the wooden plank hanging on the gate wall. Testarossa. Was what it read. She smiled, recognizing the family name and finding the correct home. Slowly, her hand touched the gate and she closed her eyes. _Fate-chan lives here…_

Taking a deep breath, she reopened her eyes and knocked. However, to her dejection there was no answer. She took a look behind her to her guardian and saw Schach, who was holding onto the horse's reigns, puzzled as well.

"Anybody home?!" Nanoha shouted. "Hello?! Fate-chan!"

Still, there was no answer.

Nanoha bit her lower lip and contemplated what she should do. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't even know if anyone was home. Where could Fate be? Mustering up her courage, she slowly pushed the gate door and luckily it was unlocked. Poking her head inside, she peered in to see if anyone was there.

"Excuse me, I'm coming in…" She quietly said.

Pulling herself back, she looked at her guardian.

"I will wait out here." Schach spoke.

Nodding, Nanoha went inside. She looked up at the big house and tried to see if the top floors had any of their windows open. But unfortunately, they weren't. Quietly she made her way to the main entrance. She shouted from outside of the main doors and waited for someone to reply to her. Again, no one answered. This was as far as she could go. She was already over stepping her boundaries by stepping into someone's home uninvited, being terribly rude.

Downcast, her shoulders slumped in sadness. She turned back around and headed towards the main gate. But suddenly, she began to think. It was nearly afternoon and Fate always went to the stream. Perhaps she was there. Smiling at the thought, she almost reached the gate when all of a sudden she jumped in surprise at the sound of something dropping. Behind her, a bucket filled with water dropped to the concrete floor, splashing the water contents all over the ground. The bucket made a hollow sound as it contacted with the ground and rolled off the path and onto the grass.

"N-Nanoha?" A quiet voice called out, sounding unsure and almost hopeful.

Still facing away from the voice, Nanoha was frozen in place. She knew that voice; recognized that soft, sweet tone that spoke her name so preciously like none other had. The way her name sounded so lovely from those lips made her accept that being born was not a mistake. Like a kiss blowing away the pain.

That voice could only belong to one person and one person only. It was none other than the person she wished to see. Her best friend and one who she promised to be with forever. It was Fate.

Although traveling far for the one purpose of meeting Fate, she felt as if she couldn't turn around. She suddenly felt nervous and her heartbeat was pounding irregularly. Her chest felt tight. Her mind was blank and spinning. Her feet were glued to the spot. What was she here for again? What was she going to say? Her vision was spinning, her mouth felt dry, and her palms felt sweaty. What was wrong with her? Her insides were silently stirring up. She never felt this way before. Why couldn't she turn around and greet her friend? She just needed to will her legs to move, but they wouldn't listen. She cursed her legs silently. They never listened to her when it mattered. Perhaps having not seen her friend in so long made her uneasy. She agreed to that excuse.

But really, that wasn't it. Seeing that tender face would cause all her barriers to crumble and make her break down like a weak child. She would feel all the pain that she had worked so hard to tuck away in a far corner. All the shields she had built up the last weeks would tear down and she would lose that strength. Once she saw the face that would soothe away her problems, she knew she could and would let go in front of her. It was their promise afterall to share each other's feelings and hide nothing. But she couldn't do that. She needed to be strong still. She didn't want to burden her when they had just been reunited. She wanted to be the one she could count and lean on...

While Nanoha was feeling anxious, the other was expectantly waiting for Nanoha to turn around and show that her presence was not a hallucination. Fate was at the back of the house putting the garden together when suddenly she thought she heard a voice. Thinking she had imagined it, she ignored it. When she decided to go up front to water the flowers, she saw something flash by the side of her vision. Looking in that direction, her eyes had widened. In surprise, her hands trembled and lost all its strength, losing its grip on the bucket of water. There in front of her was none other than Nanoha who she had not seen for almost four and a half weeks. Fate was eager to verify whether this dream she was facing was real... or fake to her fears.

She couldn't take it any longer. Like fishing, she thought that the image was bound to disappear if she didn't react quickly and capture it. Fate quickly made her way; the clacking sounds emitted off her geta **(2) **while it impacted on the ground as she reached out. Surprising Nanoha, the owner of that voice hugged her from behind. Nanoha almost lost balance and could have slipped had it not been for the one behind her that kept her stable.

Fate had tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nanoha who had not been in contact with her for so long had suddenly reappeared. She was real. Solid and warm in her arms, standing right before her. She was so emotional that she didn't even realize the other was frozen stiff in her arms.

Nanoha was so shocked by the sudden embrace and with all the thoughts going through her mind, she couldn't comprehend the sudden jolt of electricity she felt when the other's warmth made contact with her skin. She was overloading with so much thoughts playing in her mind.

"N-Nanoha, I was so worried." She buried her face in the back of Nanoha's neck. "You suddenly disappeared for so long."

The other was still dazed in her contemplation.

"… W-Why won't you look at me Nanoha?" Fate asked frantically. "Turn around and look at me… Please...! Tell me you are here!"

Fate tightened her grip and finally her voice broke through Nanoha's daydream as she couldn't help but smile weakly, leaning her head back into the embrace and softly touching the arm around her waist. Fate gasped at the sudden touch and knew then that the girl was real.

"I was so worried…" The blonde whispered again. "I missed you so much…"

"I'm sorry… There were certain circumstances that prevented me from coming to see you."

"… I know…" Her voice was low, almost afraid of speaking.

Nanoha's hand fell from Fate's arm and she sucked in air. "News seems to have traveled far these last four weeks. Even strangers seem to know about it."

Fate heard the bitterness in her tone and found that Nanoha wasn't speaking like she was on terms with accepting her family's death. The false words of their deaths were playing in Nanoha's mind.

Fate tightened her hold around Nanoha. "They will catch them." Fate's eyes darkened as she spoke with a low, chilling tone. "Those bandits will get their punishment."

Nanoha yanked herself out of Fate's hold and turned around swiftly. That cold look and detached voice that arose from the blonde fell silent to blind eyes and ears of the auburn haired. Fate's appearance returned to normal, but was more surprised seeing an angry auburn haired. The rumor of how her family was massacred was getting on Nanoha's nerves. _How dare he!_

"It wasn't the bandits!" She shouted, her hands turning white from being tightly clenched as she stared intensely into crimson orbs. Just then, her anger shed away instantly and her eyes widened. "Fate-chan, what happened to your face?!"

Nanoha's hand reached up to Fate's face and she was about to touch her cheek when suddenly Fate flinched and quickly backed away, looking away in shame, as she hid her appearance.

"Oh, this? Ahahaha…" Fate held a hand to her cheek and looked back to Nanoha, smiling nervously. "I fell while I was tending the gardens."

She had forgotten all about it when she had seen Nanoha but immediately remembered at the other's notice.

"That's not an injury from gardening. You have a dark bruise!" Nanoha shouted getting angry. "Who did that to you?!"

"N-No one." She replied quickly.

"Don't lie to me Fate-chan!" She turned her gaze to Fate's home. "Was it your mother again?" She saw the girl flinch. "It was, wasn't it?! Is she home?"

Nanoha was about to walk towards her home when Fate quickly grabbed her wrist in panic, leaving her cheek and revealing the dark bruise.

"Let go." Nanoha said coldly. She didn't even glance back at Fate or the hands that held hers from her way. Instead, she glared at the house, determined to make her way to see justice done, if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

Another chapter done! Fate and Nanoha are reunited! Hahaha, but not in the way you thought perhaps?

I have written all of the next chapters out, but they are not proofread yet. And you might have to wait for the next chapter... or you might not. My fall classes are going to start soon so I have to get ready for that. :( Sorry!

Well a small summary **SPOILER** just in case you can't wait:** **** Fate chooses Nanoha over her mother and leaves with her. Though the trip is taking its toll on Fate as she gets sick. More is revealed about Fate while Nanoha was absent.

hehehehehe! Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha :'(

**BunnyxGirl speaking**: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have not disappeared on you guys. I do plan on completing this story. But to make up for my short absence, I have combined two chapters to let you guys read more. :)

Hope you do like it, but I have to warn you that they are not proofread so it may not be as good. I am in grad school, so I have been very busy and my sister is too busy to help me edit my stories any longer so we'll have to make due without any editing. It's thanksgiving break so I had time to upload this. Enjoy! I'll try to upload another chapter soon...

Thanks to all my readers and thank you for reviewing:

**Hidden Stars In The Darkness, devilhamster, CleideJam, Aka Chibi-chan, Shlabadak, Mariomansion321**

****I appreciate you guys support.

* * *

(1) obi: belt

(2) juban: thin undershirt worn under the kimono

* * *

In an instant, the small wrist pulled free from the blonde's grasp and Nanoha stormed her way into the house.

Just as quickly, Fate also followed suit. "She didn't mean to!" She tried to calm the other down desperately. Every time she tried to grab her angered friend, she failed as the hand kept slipping away trying to look for the room that housed her friend's mother. Desperately, the blonde rushed in front of friend and stopped her by the shoulders. "Please, it wasn't her fault Nanoha! It was me. I made a mistake!"

"So she hits you?" She asked coldly with narrowed eyes. Her anger seethed, clouding her mind. For once she wished her ill intended actions would rule over her better judgment. In her eyes, this woman called the mother of her best friend was no better than the emperor, who harms the innocent. But she too with the dark dangerous thoughts swarming in her head, she too was no better at this moment.

"…" Ashamed of the question and unable to find an appropriate response, Fate looked down as she quietly spoke. "It was my fault. I didn't listen to her."

"…" She frowned at Fate's weakness. "Fate-chan, do you remember what you told me last time?"

"…"

"You said that you'd take care of your mother. That you would bring her to normal."

"…" She dropped her hands and still kept her head down with a sad look.

"That day by the stream, I promised to myself… If she didn't stop hitting you, then I would take care of the matters myself. This I promised."

"Please Nanoha…" She finally looked up into heated lavender eyes. "It's not something one can simply just fix like a broken toy… This is with the matters of the heart and mind. She's become unstable… And mother is already becoming ill. This is more than what we can handle in a short period of time. If we force her to do things, she'll get worse. So please, let me deal with this alone. I cannot allow you to harm my mother."

"As she continues to harm you?!" Nanoha shook her head violently and continued past her friend catching her off guard. She almost went through the whole place sliding door after door until finally she saw a living soul within the empty home.

There sitting behind a desk, a woman sat with her head in her hands. The one called Precia Testarossa. The loud banging of the sliding door hitting the other side of the wall caused the woman to slowly look up; her piercing black eyes unfocused but staring straight at Nanoha yet as though she was looking through her. She looked in pain but the dark sensation that coursed through the entire room made her look anything but in pain. She looked evil and mad. The malevolent look was enough to cause the young auburn haired to almost falter in her set actions. It sent chills down her spine and she felt fear.

"Nanoha!" Finally caught up and grabbed Nanoha's wrist, but the piercing eyes she felt caused her to look up to see her mother. "I-I'm sorry mother to have disturbed you… P-Please forgive me."

Nanoha slowly looked down to her side to see the fearful in her friend's face and this more caused her blood to boil, allowing her to erase her fears. "Do not apologize to her! It was I who stormed in here!"

"Nanoha please!" Fate quietly pleaded.

"No!" Nanoha lifted her right hand that was grasped in Fate's and pointed at the woman seated. "You! I cannot show you my respect no matter how much you are Fate's mother! You do not treat your daughter as so!"

"Leave…" The one word that left Precia's lips was low and cold. She returned to her previous position, her hands holding her head at her temple.

"Will you not look at me as I speak to you?"

"Leave." The word came more with power, but with pain.

"Nanoha you must go. She is not feeling too well."

"Not until she listens to me." She stood steadfast.

"Leave!" Her hands slammed on the desk and she stood up. But she fell to the ground, her hands supporting her upper body from meeting the ground too.

This caused both Nanoha and Fate's eyes to widen.

"Mother!" Fate quickly rushed over behind the desk and tried her best to help her mother up.

"…F-Fate…" Nanoha followed slowly behind Fate as she took her mother to lie down.

Once Fate's mother was lying down, with a blanket covering her, Fate turned to look up at Nanoha standing behind her. "You should leave… This is my matter. Not yours."

Eyes widened. "Your problem IS my problem! Don't you see? I'm in pain because you are! Don't speak as though we are strangers! I can't leave it! Not when my friend is getting hurt!" Nanoha angrily spoke.

"Please…" Fate was getting too tired to plead. She just wanted to act like everything was alright. Just to pretend with Nanoha that everything was fine. With her friend, everything could be forgotten. But if Nanoha constantly brought up the subject, how could she act normal? She honestly didn't want Nanoha to see her flaws.

Nanoha couldn't understand why Fate resisted help. Her anger was through the roof, but seeing those tired crimson eyes that looked as though they had given everything up, her anger subsided and turned into one of fear."… Fate-chan… If I don't do anything…" Her eyes looked past Fate and to the lying woman who was now asleep. Emotions overwhelmed her and she quickly looked away, her lips almost trembling. "You…"

Fate stood up and with one hand, she gently pulled Nanoha's face to meet her. "I'll be fine, ok?" She gave a reassuring smile.

The auburn haired shook her head. "No…You… If something were to happen to you…" Her eyes widened and her thoughts turned into chaos thinking about dark things. "You're all that I have left Fate-chan… I can't lose you too. No! No, I can't let that happen!"

She looked at the laying woman and was thinking of what she had to do. Turmoil mind turned into panic. Her whole body began to shake from the scary thoughts that were passing through her mind in a flash.

Suddenly, Fate's eyes widened and she quickly hugged her friend tightly. Knowing that Nanoha was referring to the outcome of her family. "Nothing will happen to me! Nothing. I will never leave you!"

Nanoha squeezed her eyes shut and she grabbed hold of Fate's kimono tightly as if she would slip away. "I'm so frightened."

She hushed her quietly and soothed her head. "Don't be. I'm here with you."

"But you won't be. Not forever… I'll be going back to that place and I'll be all alone with him. We'll be separated."

"What? What place? You're leaving again?" Fate pulled free and looked into Nanoha's eyes, Fate's brows furrowed together. "And who's him…?" Her eyes widened in realization. "When you said it wasn't the bandits, were you referring to him?"

Suddenly, Nanoha turned deathly pale and looked away realizing her mistake. "I…N-no. It's no one." Quickly trying to avoid the questioning gaze, she quickly left the room and hurriedly went back outside.

But only if it was that simple to drop the subject. Fate followed after her and stopped her in place once again, turning her around to face her. Nanoha wanted to resist from speaking, but those crimson eyes were so hypnotizing that it took all her willpower to refuse.

"I don't want to get you involved Fate-chan. I just… I just came here looking for you since I haven't been to the stream in awhile and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. But now that I've seen you… I'm glad you are ok… I've come to tell you that I can't come here anymore." Her tone dropped sadly. "Right now, everything's changed…"

"What do you mean? Nothing's changed. Didn't we promise to always stay together?" She pulled Nanoha quickly back into a desperate hug, dread falling upon her. She didn't' want to let Nanoha escape. "Nanoha, we promised. We promised we'll always be together. Didn't we? You can't leave... Not when you just came back..."

Unexpectedly, Nanoha could hear soft sniffling. "Fate-chan? Why are you crying?" She pulled away from the embrace and looked up into her face. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I do. I do promise. It's just right now, we won't be able to. Just for a little while Fate-chan. Just hang on for a little longer."

"…" She looked down away from those caring eyes. She didn't want to show her such embarrassing tears.

"When I understand everything, then… then we'll be together." She cupped the blonde's face and lifted it, wiping with her thumb the tears streaming down while she stared deeply into crimson orbs.

Fate managed to quietly speak. "I'm sorry… I'm crying here when it must have been hard on you… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Fate whispered as tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"Fate-chan shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." She sadly smiled.

"Nanoha…" She pulled her face out of her friend's grasp and instead grabbed those hands with her own. "Don't try to act strong in front of me." She looked with worry.

"I'm not trying anything."

"You are."

"I'm perfectly fine Fate-chan. I've already mourned their deaths."

"Yes. You did. You saw it with your own eyes didn't you? Your cried, yes… But did your heart cry? Were you present when you cried? Your anger I saw… You haven't accepted it. You haven't properly let them go. You haven't let go."

"I have! I'm just angry because of their false rumors that have been spread about my family's deaths!"

"No. You're angry at them for leaving you."

"No I'm not!" Nanoha was getting frustrated. Why would Fate say these things when she knew herself better than anyone else?

But was this her denial? Her family who finally she saw opening up to her, in a second vanished before her eyes. They had once again abandoned her to the back of the house where she lived alone. She was alone once again.

"It's alright to be. Express yourself Nanoha. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Stop…" She fearfully spoke while her eyes were shouting. She took one hesitant step back.

"Your body may have cried, but you have yet to actually cry. Don't hide it."

"Fate-chan…"

"Cry." She spoke a simple word that stung Nanoha so deeply. "If you need to cry, you can. I will be your strength Nanoha. I want to be there for you like you were for me. This time, I will be strong for you. Accept their deaths."

Fate took a step forward and hugged the girl and slowly caressed her head. Immediately, those shoulders automatically started to tremble. The warm words held so much strength and the sole attention on her made her weak. Tears started to immediately form in violet eyes and they streamed down freely. She clenched Fate's black kimono in the front and buried her face under the blonde's neck. Slowly they both slid down onto the ground as she let out loud cries of pain like a small child while Fate held her. All she could do right now was to hold her tighter.

All the tears that she couldn't shed, all the pent up pain she couldn't share finally released itself in one big explosion. Perhaps she was waiting for Fate so that she could cry in the comfort of her arms. She felt safe and that gentle feeling made all that emotions let loose into the open. Her tough exterior became thin as a leaf and it was easily destroyed, making her face her reality.

The crying sounds echoed and could even be heard outside the house gates. Nanoha's guardian quickly emerged from behind the gates fearing something wrong. She stopped still though when she saw her young mistress in the arms of the blonde girl. Never having met the girl, but hearing things about her, she figured that it was Nanoha's friend who they searched for. Looking past the dark bruise on her cheek, the description she was told about her was so detailed that she couldn't mistake her for anyone else. Nanoha would always speak highly about her and described her exactly.

Like a cute bud waiting to bloom into a gorgeous flower, white like the gentle snow, gem-like eyes holding purity, golden hair that sullied even the sun's reputation as being the brightest, and a beautiful promise of friendship like the rainbow appearing after the rain. Fate was magnificent as described. Such beauty though would capture the hearts of many and cause much bloodshed in the future. Schach pitied the much hardship she foresaw.

Fate looked up as she comforted Nanoha and saw a stranger smiling lightly. She realized that she was Nanoha's company and smiled sweetly in return, giving a light nod trying to bow. Schach immediately bowed herself and smiled. But to avoid disturbing them, she quietly returned outside the gate and waited.

…

After a long while, tears had finally dried up. Together, they sat next to each other on the veranda, silently with one of their hands intertwined with each other. Nanoha leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder while the blonde's thumb unconsciously stroked Nanoha's palm gently.

"In five and a half more weeks I will be living in the emperor's mansion." She quietly stated, interrupting the long silence they had.

"On your birthday?"

"Yes…"

Fate peered over to Nanoha as she lifted her head up. Fate was confused. She recalled that Nanoha said she would be going to a place and living with 'him'. Was she referring about the emperor then? Was he also responsible for her friend's family deaths? She felt that it wasn't something she could ask about.

Nanoha squeezed her hand feeling the questioning gaze. "I'm sorry Fate-chan. It's something you can't be involved with. I don't know what might happen, but when everything is figured out, I'll come back here. So… Just like Schach-san taught us, until then, we'll be with each other in our thoughts and heart. It's a promise alright?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nanoha, I'm grateful that you are worrying about me, but you don't have to. And whether you decide to tell me or not, I will not let go of your hand. So, don't say such sad words like you'll disappear."

Nanoha felt the grip softly tighten with warmth and looked at their clasped hands, smiling at the connection. Their tiny hands fit perfectly together. It felt like the red strings of fate wrapped around their hands. Their bond couldn't be broken. Though, Nanoha couldn't think that way. She couldn't let misfortune come upon Fate.

"It can't be helped… I've already lost everyone around me… and I don't know what might happen if you're with me. I don't want to get you caught between the crossfire. I just want you to stay safe. As long as you are alright, then I won't worry."

Fate sadly watched her, understanding that Nanoha was going through something, but she couldn't fathom what. All she knew was that Nanoha needed her and she couldn't leave her alone. She could take care of herself even in danger. Even if Nanoha decided to keep her troubles a secret, she had to stay with her. If she didn't, she felt as though they would be separated and it would be a long parting. If that happened, she would come to regret and encompass much sadness for not insisting to stay with her.

"Will you remember? Our promise?" Nanoha looked slightly apprehensive that maybe she was asking for too much. She just wanted to make sure they parted with a remembrance. So in the near future, they would have something to tie them together.

Fate looked deeply at Nanoha. She smiled lightly, her eyes holding assurance. "As I said, I will not let go of your hand. I will always be here for you." With determination she looked into violet irises. "So do not let go of my hand."

"B-But Fa-"

"I will go with you." She firmly stated. _I can wait everyday for you even if it may be days, months or even years to pass. But right now, you need me more than you will ever know. Your eyes speak what you cannot even express. _With her eyes hardened with resolve, she squeezed Nanoha's hand. "To wherever you go."

However, Fate knew if she were to continue to be with Nanoha, she needed to become strong. Nanoha had always been there for her. This time, she wanted to be there for her. But she had no power to do anything for her. It left her feeling hollow. Her eyes hardened with resolve. This was when Fate made a promise to herself.

Nanoha looked dumbfounded with even little anxiousness, but when she saw those unwavering eyes, she let out a long sigh. Soon she found herself smiling and Nanoha nodded, squeezing her hand back. She herself preferably preferred it this way. If Fate was away from her mother, then she would perhaps be safe with her.

"Alright." Nanoha agreed.

* * *

**Present**

"What promise did she make?" The blonde asked.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"I need to know. Please tell me."

"…"

The blonde sighed. "It's just she seemed to have made a decision to change."

Maura smiled and leaned her head into her palms supported by her elbows resting on the table. "Perhaps… But not to be different. This promise was for Nanoha."

"I see your point… Changing should be for your own resolution, not because someone else needs it." She sat still like. "Then, what did Fate promise?"

"It's quite simple actually."

"If it is, why do you withhold the answer? Speak freely." She kindly commanded.

"Won't you like to guess? It really isn't something to ponder over so deeply."

She gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back in her chair. "A difficult person."

Maura sat back up. "On the contrary. I would like to believe I am inspired."

"To do what exactly?" Her brow quirked up quizzically.

"Open up someone's thought process from an individual to see how they perceive things."

She smiled seeing Maura grinning. The blonde found it amusing to see someone trying to read her. "Well then, I guess I shall have to just enlighten you and cooperate with your little whim."

Maura simply shrugged while tilting her head with closed eyes. She looked back at the girl opposite from her and smiled, awaiting her answer. It seemed to her that the blonde was hiding something and she wanted to unravel whatever it was. This girl seemed to want to know about the history about the mountain a little too keenly. _Why?_

"Well, from what I get out of the story… this girl, Fate, saw the weakness and doubt held in Nanoha's eyes... She understood Nanoha had always been abandoned by everyone she loves. Living while thinking that it was her fault her mother died and her father who hated her for it, only to find out too late where everyone disappears..."

"Go on."

She looked at the purple haired individual with assertion and continued. "Nanoha seems stable on the surface, but she's delicate. Her mind and heart… Her soul shakes with vulnerability. She's afraid that people will continue to abandon her." She smiled. "So Fate made a promise to never let Nanoha feel like that again. She would become strong for her and never leave her allowing her to feel alone."

"And who's better than Fate herself who understands her, someone who has always felt loneliness stemming from her own insecurities of self worth." Maura added on. She brought her hands together emitting a clapping sound and smiled. "My! Such detailed observations. So you are implying she's to become a pillar for Nanoha."

"Did my interpretations hit the nail?"

The blonde watched Maura looking into the restaurant and signaling to her waiter. When he arrived, she quietly asked for some tea to be sent to them. He left with a nod.

She looked back to the blonde. "Hm… By reading the situation, you have come up with quite a fine analysis. Well, see? It's quite simple isn't it? Nanoha is weak… Yet you should have noticed that Fate herself isn't what you would call a strong person."

"Nor would I say she is weak. She draws her strength from Nanoha…They both depend on each other."

"Oh? Do you realize what you are implying?" A grin formed.

The blonde smiled. "Have you not realized from your own story that they have placed their own vulnerabilities on a platter in front of each other?"

"Yes, they depend on each other both physically and mentally, but do you know what that implies?"

"You place your trust in that person."

"Yes. One can't depend on someone to give them their true needs if one does not trust. And the only way one trusts the other to depend on one another is through—"

"Love." The blonde cut in.

"…Exactly."

Two pottery cups filled with tea was placed in front of each other. They silently sat waiting for the waiter to excuse himself once he placed the tea down. He bowed and left.

"It could just be sisterly love." Maura lightly said, swirling her tea in her hand.

"Or they have not realized it yet." The blonde gave a chuckle. "They are still quite young."

* * *

**Story**

Accompanied by Fate, Nanoha and her guardian made their plans to head back north. However, before they decided to go back to the shrine, Schach had earnestly requested that they visit their home. Nanoha had refused several times, saying that she never wanted to step foot anywhere near her home land. A place, where to the end, she had felt detached to; a place she only had memories of pain and having created a scar in her heart. Her father, although had passed away with final words of love, he had always seen her existence as some sort of curse. He had almost killed her if not for her backing away and now leaving a scar to always remind her of it. She had always lived a life of exile in her own home never allowing going anyplace or anywhere.

No. She would not return there ever again.

However, Schach had said that leaving off on bad terms with the dead would not be best. She must put rest their souls. What closed the deal was Fate who also agreed with Schach. She had told Nanoha that she needed to bid her farewells properly or she would always live a life full of regret.

Reluctantly she finally agreed to it. Even if she hated to return, she felt that they deserved more from her. They sacrificed themselves for her and she shuld give them her respect. So they went on their way to the border of South Eastern Mid-childa.

During their passage, atop her horse, Fate had constantly looked behind her. The direction they came from was the road back to her home. She kept thinking about the event that occurred with her mother who she left alone back home.

…

**Flashback**

Fate had gone inside her home while she asked Nanoha to wait outside. She went down the halls and slid open her mother's quarters. The room was dark and the air was heavy. Her mother who was once again awake was behind her desk. Why was she constantly moving to her desk when she had nothing to do? Her mother was sitting down heavily with her head down on her palms once again, propped up by her elbows. She approached cautiously and quietly. Her mother had felt her presence and looked slowly up, only her eyes appearing from behind her hands. She had dark bags under her eyes and her veins were bright pink. It made her seem mad and tired. It frightened the daughter dearly, but taking up her courage, she quietly told her mother that she was leaving.

It was then that anger flew across the room. Her mother roared and would not permit to disobedience. However, Fate had kept with her resolution where even if her mother was ill and unstable, it was Nanoha she chose. She knew she shouldn't be leaving her mother when she was sick, but it wasn't abandonment. She would definitely return, but currently Nanoha needed her more. She could see that Nanoha was on the tip of an iceberg ready to fall into the icy waters and drown. Her world was slowly crumbling from under her feet.

Her mother on the other hand was a strong woman, though in denial. She would refuse to admit her husband and her daughter's death. She didn't acknowledge the fact that Fate was even there. Continuously behaving as though Fate hadn't even existed in the first place. Although weak in body, she was actually a strong woman. It was her thoughts that made her ill. If she were to accept their deaths and receive help from Fate, then she would perhaps turn for the better. And until she came to terms with the deaths of her husband and her first daughter, then it would be Fate's turn to help return her mother's health to normal and get her mother through the hardships from accepting their deaths. Until then, Fate's role was nowhere with her mother. She could do nothing until her mother accepted help.

Fate had shouted apologetically that she would return. She quickly ran out before her mother could stop her and slid the door shut quickly. Running down the halls as tears streamed down, she made her way outside her house.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

Fate flinched at the sudden roar, but she ran without stopping. Quickly she looked back if she was being chased, but her mother did not follow her. Her footsteps slowed down and she turned to look in the direction she came from. What had that been about? Her mother definitely said she wouldn't allow her to go, but there was no one after her. Perhaps, her mother was too ill to follow. Or… Even if she had said that, her mother didn't even care if she left or not. Afterall, her existence never really mattered to her. It had always been her older sister's attention she gave to.

Fate sighed and quickly wiped her eyes. She gave off a determined look, shaking off her worries. It wasn't the time to be thinking about herself. That wasn't the reason why she left the house. It was for Nanoha. _Pull yourself together. Everything will be ok… I can think about myself later. Right now… It's for Nanoha. S_he gave a puff of air as she came out of the gates with a smile to mask her worries where her friend and her guardian were waiting.

Nanoha and Schach were about to leave, when suddenly Fate let out a scream as she was yanked backwards. Schach and Nanoha looked in horror when they saw Precia grab Fate's hair back. Her long gray hair was a mess and her face was sickly pale while her kimono was disarranged in the light. Nanoha felt the gloom and fear overwhelming her as she saw how the person was responsible for Fate's pains. Just with her presence only, the bright sunny sky turned dark with drear. It was a dark foreboding feeling.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha cried out in shock.

"M-mother! Please!" Fate pleaded. "I-It hurts!"

"You! You can't" She wheezed for breath. "You can't escape me!"

Quickly, Schach intervened and held Fate's hair in place while grabbing the thin hand. "Testarossa, Preciea-san I presume? Please, let go of your daughter's hair."

Precia madly looked to Schach and growled out. "Who are you?! Don't get in between this girl and my matters!"

"Violence will get you nowhere. If there is something wrong, please let us talk."

Precia was unwilling to let go of Fate. Her anger spiked with the interference. Her teeth showed, seething with fury.

Unwilling to stand by and watch any longer, Nanoha ran over to Precia. "Let her go!" She shouted as she pushed her away real hard in the stomach. The sudden impact made Precia loosen her hold on Fate and she stumbled backwards. The air flew out of her lungs and she began to cough violently.

"M-mother!" Fate cried out as she quickly ran over to her. She tried to support her mother who was hunched forward, coughing into her hands. "Are you alright?"

From the side, Nanoha watched speechlessly. She saw her friend's worry for her mother and frowned. How could Fate care for her mother when she had just attacked her?

"Nanoha! I told you my mother was sick!" Fate looked over to Nanoha and shouted. Her sudden glare disappeared when she saw the shocked look. She closed her eyes in a frown and turned away to place her attention back to her mother. "Mother here, hold onto me." She quickly took her inside the house, leaving Nanoha and Schach standing outside of the gates.

It was only for her. She only attacked Precia for Fate. Her friend was being abused, so how could she just stand by and watch? It was all for her sake. Why did her friend get mad at her and not her mother? Nanoha shook her head violently. She didn't understand. She didn't understand anything! Nothing ever made sense to her. Just a puzzle. Everything was like a broken puzzle.

…

Nanoha and Schach sat outside, under a tree. They waited for any sign of Fate. Nanoha worried whether Fate changed her mind about leaving with them or not. She worried if Fate was angry at her. Schach could only sit quietly and watch her young mistress in turmoil.

Though, when the creaking sound of the gate opening sounded, and Fate appeared from outside, Nanoha swiftly stood up. She saw Fate coming outside with her horse from the stables. Fate stood looking at Nanoha who was unable to move.

She walked over to Nanoha who kept her eyes glued to the ground. She stood right in front of her. "Mother has fallen asleep. Let's go while she's sleeping. I left her a note so she wouldn't search for me."

Nanoha slowly nodded, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Fate could see Nanoha overcome with grief and nervousness and so she sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. You were doing it for me… Everything just happened so fast, so please don't be so uneasy." Her hand lifted to lift Nanoha's face up, but when she saw her friend flinch under her touch she touched the cheek gently. "I am sorry. Please don't be afraid of me… If you too hate me then… I don't know what I'd do…"

Nanoha slowly looked up and saw her friend in pain and sadness and to know that she was the one who hurt her made her angry with herself. "No… I would never hate you."

A soft sigh of relief escaped Fate. Looking into Nanoha's eyes she smiled. "Honestly, I thought it would be much worse seeing how you were always going off about doing something to my mother." She chuckled.

The light expression and atmosphere Fate was showing made the other feel a little less tense. Seeing a sweet smile on the blonde, Nanoha quickly returned to normal and smiled back.

Fate found it utterly cute how it was easy to change Nanoha's mood… Of course it was because of Fate that a lot of things changed Nanoha's mood. If Fate was happy, Nanoha was happy. If she was sad, she was also sad. If she were in pain, she felt the pain. It was like she was linked to Fate.

Schach could only smile at how Fate was able to alleviate Nanoha's depression over her own reprimanding when Schach could not do anything to make Nanoha feel better.

"H-how is your hair?" Nanoha quietly asked, still a little worried.

She smiled. "It's alright. Now, come on. Let's go. We don't want to stay out here forever now do we?"

Shaking her head quickly, Nanoha replied back: "No, of course not."

…

**End Flashback**

Looking back one last time as the view of her hometown disappeared into the far off distance, she closed her eyes in sadness. _Forgive me mother, but I must go. I will return though._

…

When they had finally reached Nanoha's home within a matter of a few hours, they stood off of their horses, shocked. In front of them stood broken half burned down gates. Everything was destroyed, charred black. The air felt leaden and smelled of burnt ash. The house had been reduced to cinders, burned into a crisp. The beautiful trees that bloomed of Sakura blossoms were nothing but a dark dead stump. The scenery before them was gloomy and quiet; those like the start of a rainstorm where the dark clouds cover the sun and darken the day. It's as though no sign of ever having had life existed.

Nanoha felt sick to the stomach. Her mouth felt utterly dry and she felt like anything she had this morning was about to be emptied. Swallowing hard, she urged her legs to stay strong, but passing the burnt down gates and the sudden breeze that flew the smell of charcoal her way made her knees gave weigh and she fell onto her knees. It was unbelievable. Her mind was as an explosion. She couldn't believe her eyes. To cover up his tracks, he had burnt all evidence of ever having been there. Her once large mansion was burnt down to a crisp.

This was what Hayate meant when she said not to go back home… She knew that this had happened and didn't want her to experience this pain.

"Nanoha…" Fate quickly bent down helping Nanoha back up, holding her by the waist.

"E-everything is gone…" She shook her head. "I can't believe this. To this extent… Shamal-dono was right when she suspected him… He tries his hardest to look like a good emperor when in truth he has done so many evil deeds… who knows what else he has hidden from his people."

Nanoha stood up with her friend's help and looked around. Then her eyes widened in terror.

"What's wrong?" Fate asked worriedly.

"Th-Their bodies…" Nanoha left Fate's hold and walked around frantically searching. "Where are they?!"

"Nanoha-sama…" Schach called out sadly when she saw her young mistress walking around recklessly. "They have probably been… burned along with the house."

She turned around and looked like she demanded an answer. "What do you mean burned?!

"When we were taken, everything must have been burned that following day to make it look like a fire started by the bandits…"

"So you're telling me… My family burned without a proper burial?" Once again, she fell to her knees. "This can't be happening…" Her hands fisted up on the ground and her head was turned down. Everyone was dead and destroyed.

Fate walked over once more and kneeled in front of Nanoha. She could see the whiteness appearing in Nanoha's clenched fists on the ground. Softly she reached for her hands and brought them together on her laps, covering them gently with her own hands. She soothed the girl gently to loosen her hold.

Warmness overfilled her hands and she looked up to meet Fate's eyes. Calming down, her hands weakened like jelly. She gave an apologetic look for getting carried away when she saw Fate's caring appearance.

From behind the two, Schach carefully watched them. Closing her eyes in sadness, she felt remorse and guilt. She could tell the deep bond they held and knew exactly what it meant. She just hoped that it was strong enough to overcome the trials they would face.

"Let's make a grave for them… It will be alright." Fate spoke softly.

"…" Nanoha nodded slowly seeing her friend's failed attempt at a smile.

…

It was nearly sunset. In front of the three lied three graves, one for each of Nanoha's loss. She stood staring down at the graves with her two companions behind, giving her the space she needed. Clenched fists shook silently, standing tall without moving.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry everyone… You probably couldn't rest in peace up to now… Father, I've been an unfilial daughter… I couldn't even give you a proper burial." Her eyes hardened. "Please find rest. I will promise to exact revenge… and make sure you deserve justice."

Fate and Schach also gave silent prayers, but what they didn't know were the cold words Nanoha spoke of.

…

When they walked into the town below her once home, it was like nothing changed. How the disappearance of her family and her home didn't affect anyone. It pained Nanoha dearly to have no one mourning for her family, but she didn't let it get to her. She needed to be strong if she were to get revenge.

But revenge… How was she going to get it? An emperor was heavily guarded and she would definitely find it difficult to get near him. Then she remembered that on her tenth birthday, she was going to be sent to him. That was when she would get her revenge. But... Would there even be a chance for her to strike him? She shook her head. She needed a better plan. Perhaps Shamal would help. They did have animosity towards him too. She could partner up with her and figure something out…

"Nanoha-chan!"

Her thoughts ended when sudden voices called out to her in front. She stopped causing Fate and her guardian to halt in their steps. They also waited to see who had called out to Nanoha.

There up ahead, stood her friends, Suzuka and Alisa. Out of nowhere they appeared before her. They came running up to Nanoha and paused right in front of her. The awkward silence disappeared when Suzuka abruptly hugged Nanoha, surprising her.

"Nanoha-chan, we're sorry!" Pulling herself free, she looked to her.

Nanoha looked puzzled. She was speechless. What were they apologizing for? They did nothing wrong. It was afterall she that put them in danger.

Alisa looked to the ground, unable to look her in the eyes. "We shouldn't have left you. We were scared and blamed you… But you did nothing wrong… We're sorry."

"We're your friends and we didn't even help you out. Please, forgive us!" Suzuka placed her hands over her face and cried.

Nanoha softened and she smiled, shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault. Don't cry Suzuka. Please. I'm alright." She grabbed one of Suzuka's hands and one of Alisa's. They both looked up to Nanoha and tried to force a smile. "Don't blame yourselves. It was me. I put you guys in danger, so don't apologize."

"No!" Alisa shouted. "We abandoned you when you needed us!"

Nanoha shook her head again. "It's alright. We're still friends. We'll always be, so don't worry."

"Nanoha-chan…" Suzuka softly spoke.

"Alisa, Suzuka, I'm fine ok? Look." She smiled. "I'll be ok, so you guys don't have to worry."

They silently observed Nanoha's face as she smiled. They knew she was still filled with pain, but she bravely put up a front. Slowly, the two girls gave a soft knowing smile and hugged Nanoha.

"Take care of yourself. Know that we are always here for you." Suzuka quietly said.

"Mm!"

"Don't be crying now! If you do, I'll come hit you on the head!" Alisa grumpily said.

"Nya haha. Ok!" Nanoha smiled.

From the hug, Suzuka saw Nanoha's guardian and who she presumed the blonde to be Nanoha's friend. Pulling free, Suzuka walked over to Fate who kept her face down, hidden from view as both Nanoha and Alisa confusingly watched.

Quietly, Suzuka grabbed Fate's hand causing Fate to suddenly look up. Looking past the bruise, she smiled warmly to Fate. "Please take care of Nanoha-chan."

Startled for just a minute, she regained her smile and nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. I will do even without being asked. She means more to me than you will ever know."

Suzuka saw truth in her eyes and was in relief.

…

Alisa and Suzuka watched as the three rode away on their horses, out of the town. Tears slowly trickled down their face, and quickly were wiped away. They knew she would be ok.

…

Back on the path, they were headed back north towards Carim's shrine. It would be less than five weeks before Nanoha's tenth birthday. She really didn't know for what reason she was to be summoned, but her resolve didn't waver. She kept thinking about the revenge.

On their path, they stopped near a small village along the way in between South and Central Mid-childa. They came to a small inn for the night and paid for an empty room with two beds.

Nanoha was alone in the room after washing up and sitting by the window sill. While Schach had left the room to attend to some small matters with the innkeeper.

Soon, the door to Nanoha's room opened slowly and Fate appeared from washing up. As she came in, she observed Nanoha sitting silently looking outside up into the sky. Her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around it. She gently approached and stood next to her.

"Nanoha…?" She softly spoke.

Nanoha turned her face slightly to look beside her and gave her friend a smile. "Oh, Fate-chan, you're back."

"What were you looking at?"

Returning to observe it once more, she replied. "The sky."

Fate herself looked out the window to see what fascinated Nanoha as she gazed up at the sky.

"I never noticed it before, but looking at it now… I never realized it to be so close, yet so far out of reach…"

"…"

"It's so vast… It scares me."

"Scares you?" Fate lightly frowned and looked at the back of Nanoha's head, awaiting an explanation.

"I never thought it would be so vast, but when I see this… it looks so free." She reached her hand up out the window towards the sky. "I feel that I can just reach for my freedom…" Nanoha kept her gaze up and soon brought her hand back in and squeezed it together with her other one near her chest. "And that frightens me… because I feel that I won't be able to attain that… So when I stare at it, it feels like I'll just end up being sucked in by that blanket of darkness and never be able to escape."

Suddenly, Nanoha felt warmth envelope her and softly a head touched her cheek. Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha.

"Fate-chan?" Her heart beat quickened at the contact of their skin touching.

Fate stayed silent holding her. Comforting her of her loneliness and sadness. She spoke of no words. No sound came forth. For no words needed to be said. Her feelings spoke for her. Nanoha's heart calmed and leaned into the warmth, savoring their time together. This was their peace. Just the mere presence of each other made them forget their struggles.

What was it about the other that gave calmness to her heart?

What was it about the other that made her feel safe?

What was it about her that changed how she perceived the world? To make her eyes see her soul. See the reflection of only her existence in her eyes. She made everything different. All the solitude and the grief disappeared being with her.

If only time would stop and let them be together, escaping reality. Escaping the pain on every surface. Then that would surely be the moment of happiness for them. There were many places to hide and in each other was their one place they could hide, their haven. All they needed was to be next to each other. That was all. She stood by her side and kept in silence.

These were moments of wonder, filling their body up like poetry. The comforting silence. The endless matching rhythm of soft beats of their heart that both could hear like music to their ears. The warm wind brushing across their skin. The moonlight shining down on such white pure skin. This moment was not worth sharing to the world, but for only each other.

Their eyes were closed, escaping with each other to a place just for the two.

It wasn't until another presence that brought them back from their own world. It wasn't just the two alone anymore. It was them and the world once again.

Schach had entered the room with a breath of air. She sat down on the bed with grace, but exhaustion appearing on her face. She turned to look at the two by the window who were looking back at her. The guardian smiled and got up, walking towards them. She reached outside and closed the window.

"It is getting late. Please rest for the travel tomorrow."

The two nodded, getting up from their position and walking towards the bed. Nanoha slipped into the bed first and scooted to the side for Fate to join her. Once Fate lied next to her, she pulled the blanket up to their necks.

Facing Fate, Nanoha smiled. "You know Fate-chan, you are very mature for your age. It's hard to believe you are the same age as me."

Blushing, the blonde was startled by the random comment. "…" She frowned and pulled the blanket over her mouth and muffled loudly. "You are too!"

"…"

"…"

The two giggled as the guardian walked over to the candle, and blew out the fire before going to her own bed. Soon, they were blanketed with darkness.

"Good night Schach-san." Nanoha said.

"Good night." Fate said too.

"Good night." Schach replied back.

It was a peaceful night. The warm air blew through the holes. Crickets softly chirping outside. The moon squeezing through the tiny cracks from the window gave a soft and gentle glow.

Their hands intertwined together in a soft hold in front of their chest, Nanoha and Fate fell asleep facing close to each other.

…

Back on the road, they had reached Central Mid-Childa. They stopped by Yagami's manor and asked for her presence. Nanoha had told her guardian that she wished to greet Hayate but really she wished to secretly speak to Shamal about the emperor. However to her dismay, neither the mistress of the household nor the knights were present. They had gone north to get ready for the festival.

Disappointed, they rode through town.

Suddenly, Nanoha saw a face she recognized, she told her guardian to stop. Fate followed suit and came to a stop next to them.

"Teana-chan!" Nanoha called out.

Teana looked up. She had a bag in one hand and was next to a noble's carriage with an old man who was about to get in.

"Nanoha-san! It is so good to see you again." She bowed to the three.

"Are you headed home?"

"Yes. The week is over… This is Subaru's father." She gestured to him. "Nakajima-sama, this is Nanoha Takamachi-san."

Genya Nakajima, Subaru's father smiled and gave a bow. "Takamachi-dono, my youngest daughter has spoken to me about you. She has great admiration for your family, so if she has said anything abrupt, I apologize in advance since she is unaware of your situation. My condolences about your family."

Nanoha gave a smile and shook her head. "Thank you Nakajima-sama, but it is alright. Subaru-chan is quite lively. It is good to see such an innocent smile."

Genya gave a nod as he smiled. He soon looked to the shrine maiden. "It is quite an honor to greet you here Schach-sama."

From atop the horse, Schach smiled and bowed. "Likewise."

"How is Carim-sama?"

"She is doing well. We are on our way back now."

"Please, give her my greetings." He said with a bow as a parting.

Teana bowed too. "Good-bye Nanoha-san. I shall tell Subaru I have met you. She will be most delighted. Until next time." She also got into the carriage. And once the blinds for the carriage closed, the driver snapped the reigns and the horse went off.

…

Under the summer hot sun, the heat was blaring down on them as their horses trotted down the open path. The air was hot and the wind didn't help either. And the weak clouds showed no sign of hovering over the sun. It was the midsummer and these were the times when the temperature increased full blast. It would be to their best of choice to find a spot to rest under a cool shade.

Over Schach's shoulder, Nanoha would often peer over and look at Fate to make sure she was following ok. It was then she noticed something different when the next time she looked.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

Her friend's shoulder was stooped low and she looked like she was having difficulty keeping her head up. She was breathing heavily and sweat was clearly evident on her forehead. Her face paler than before.

"Are you alright?" Nanoha tried to get a better look by grabbing her guardian's shoulder and trying to get up from her seat.

Schach looked behind her and slowed the horses' pace with the blonde. Both she and Nanoha could get a better look at Fate who seemed as though she didn't hear her friend's question.

"Fate-san?" Schach called out.

Noticing their presence next to her, she looked to the side. "Y-Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" Nanoha asked.

Fate smiled weakly. "I'm a bit hot, but I'm alright."

Schach stopped her horse which made Fate puzzled and did the same. The guardian got off the horse and helped Nanoha down first before going over to Fate and helping her down too. Once the blonde's feet touched the ground, her vision seemed to spin and her feet wobbled. Fate unconsciously grabbed onto Schach's clothes to prevent from falling. Quickly, Nanoha went over and grabbed her friend's shoulder and waist to help her stand.

"Fate-chan!"

"… I'm sorry. It seems that this journey has taken a toll on me." She panted out. "I'm not used to traveling so far."

"Let's go into a shade and take a rest first." Schach picked up Fate bridal style, grabbed the horse's reigns and walked off the path and under a tree.

The guardian lied Fate down to lean onto the tree and Nanoha sat next to her, concerned.

"I will go get some water." Nanoha nodded and the guardian left with her horse in search of a stream.

"…" She saw her friend closing her eyes, trying to rest. "Fate-chan… Are you alright?"

Reopening her eyes, she looked into her friend's that were filled with worry. "I'm sorry for being such a burden."

Hastily she shook her head. "Fate-chan is never a burden!"

Fate gave a smile to Nanoha before closing her eyes once more. "I'll be alright Nanoha. It's just the heat and the long travel. I'll be ok soon."

Nanoha was not convinced. Her friend was having difficulty breathing and looked exhausted. She leaned over and with her sleeve, she began to gently wipe off the sweat on her friend's forehead. This made the blonde slowly open her eyes to see her friend's determined face of helping her and closed her eyes once again. Fate never had people caring for her when she was sick. Her parents were always busy, her sister gone at a young age, it was always her alone. This was a first to have someone caring for her. She didn't know what to do. She always took care of herself and having someone taking care of her felt unnatural and weird… but for some reason, it felt really nice. Nice to have someone look after her and have her being the center of attention for once.

That sleeve that trembled with each movement was trying their best to dab her friend's forehead as carefully as possible. This put a smile to the blonde at the fact that her friend was putting so much effort. Slowly the blonde grabbed Nanoha's wrist by her forehead and with her other hand she pulled Nanoha's hand out of the sleeve and placed the hand on her forehead. She sighed contently to the cool touch.

"Fate-chan?" Her hand couldn't be dislodged due to Fate's hand over hers keeping it over her forehead, but it wasn't like she tried to pull away. "… Are you hot?"

Her hand moved with the nod of the head.

Scooting closer, Nanoha put her face near her friend's and blew on her face softly. "Does that feel better?"

Again, her hand moved with a nod.

Nanoha smiled and blew on her face once more. As she did, she looked to the bruise on her face and tried to be calm about it.

"Fate-chan, have you not been going to the stream lately?"

Fate slowly shook her head.

Nanoha didn't need to ask further. She knew why Fate didn't go. Her bruise on the face prevented her from leaving home. Fate was a girl who grew up to respect her family and so she couldn't let others see her face like the way it was. She wondered how much Fate suffered being cooped up in that house. Fate had told her that she always went to the stream to forget about family matters and her pain, but being caged without being able to go out, she wondered how Fate managed. Locked in a home with constant violence. Nanoha couldn't even wonder how much Fate endured. How long had the bruise lasted? How many times did she get it on the face? What other beatings did she bear?

When she was about to cool Fate down once more, Nanoha heard a horse galloping towards them. She looked up and saw her guardian, who quickly got off the horse and rushed over to Fate. She helped her sip from the cool water while Nanoha scooted back to give them space.

After letting her drink sufficient enough from the cold water, Schach looked to her young mistress. "Nanoha-sama, while I was getting some water, I saw a villager and they told me there is a town just a little further from here. We should get her to see a doctor."

Nanoha nodded. "Alright." She looked to see Fate who kept her eyes closed. "You should ride with her. I'll go on Fate-chan's horse. I don't think she'll be able to ride alone. I'm afraid she might fall."

"I will hold onto your reigns." Schach suggested since her young mistress never learned how to ride a horse.

"Ok. Let's go quickly."

…

An old man with a long beard, his hair tied in a bun stood up from where he had sat next to where Fate was sleeping on a futon.

"Will she be alright?" Schach asked.

"She's suffering from the heat. It seems that she got heat stroke, but luckily you made the right precautions and took her to a shade quickly and made her drink lots of cool water."

"What should we do now doctor?"

The doctor went over to Fate and began to untie her obi **(1)**. "She's burning with a high fever so bringing her temperature down is our main concern. We need to get her out of her kimono and wet her down. After that she can put her juban **(2)** back on."

When the doctor began to untie her obi, Fate stirred awake and her eyes squeezed shut. She weakly protested to the doctor's actions and began to hold onto her kimono close.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha questioned. "What's wrong? Let the doctor help you. You need to get out of your clothes."

"No…" She whimpered. "No doctor…" Feeling faint, her words were incoherent and she didn't have enough energy.

The doctor calmly got up and walked over to Schach. "I don't want to agitate her. It seems she is also bothered about her face and wishes for me not to see it. If you could assist her." He pointed to the bucket of water and a cloth. "Dab her body with the wet cloth. I need to tend to my other patients. I'll be back momentarily."

Schach nodded and went over to where Fate lied. "Fate-san, we need to get you out of those tight clothes."

Fate shook her head. "No…"

"Why not? You won't feel better Fate-chan!" Nanoha scolded as she sat next to her. "Now, move your hands."

It was as if Fate was another person. Like a spoiled child who wouldn't relent to the adults wishes. Or just acting the age she really was. It was sort of funny seeing her usual mature and gentle self turning into a child. And as cute as it was, Nanoha wanted to spoil Fate more often like this, but now wasn't the time.

"No…" She turned over to her side weakly, trying to get away and covering her ears. The loud voice was hurting her ears. "You can't…"

Nanoha frowned. What could possibly be getting Fate so worked up over getting her kimono off? The doctor was gone like she insisted and it was only them in the room. Nanoha looked at Schach who was also confused.

An idea came to her and Schach leaned close to Fate so she could speak quietly as not to hurt her head from pounding. "Would you like me to leave too? I could let Nanoha-sama do this." It was just a thought, but perhaps Fate was being shy about showing her body to others.

Weakly, Fate slightly opened her eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Though Schach asked, Fate didn't answer. No movement or words confirmed the question. But, Schach took the silence as a yes. Smoothly getting up, Schach looked to her young mistress with a smile before heading out the door.

Once the door slid closed, Nanoha sighed. "Fate-chan, that wasn't very nice. You can't be refusing one's help like that. You could hurt someone's feelings like that… Although I doubt it bothered Schach-san."

This time, Nanoha went over and pulled Fate's already untied obi off and began to pull open her kimono when Fate grunted, making a noise of disagreement. Disapproving, Nanoha held Fate's hands to her sides.

"What's wrong? Why are you being so stubborn Fate-chan?"

"No…" Tears rolled down Fate's eyes. "You can't… see…"

"…See what? We are both girls. Don't be shy." Seeing the still hesitation, Nanoha frowned with confusion and sternly spoke. "Fate-chan, if you don't get better you will have to stay here alone…" She didn't want to use such a dirty tactic, but she had to no matter what. "While Schach-san and I go on our way."

This got Fate to freeze. Nanoha slowly lifted her hands off of Fate's hands. Seeing no reaction, she continued to slowly slip off the kimono. She stared at Fate's reluctant face that was turned away from her. This got Nanoha to feel sorry for being so rough with her words, but she wanted her friend to get better.

Once the kimono was slipped off, she began to untie the juban and that was when she heard a whimper from the blonde. Sad as it sounded, the auburn haired ignored it and slowly, she peeled it open seeing pure silky skin that was being revealed. However, that was when Nanoha's hands froze from where she held the juban open and what she was looking at. Slowly she looked up to the blonde's face. Nanoha was speechless with shock. She couldn't believe what her eyes were looking at.

She could see the blonde trembling. Was it fear? Or was it from shame?

Nanoha's attention went back down to the body. What got her attention were the oddly colored blemishes that were in random areas. The blotches that caused an imperfection and flawed the perfect white skin, the purple marks that tarnished the delicate purity, the colors spoiled her beauty.

"Fate-chan…"

"…"

She could see some old ones and some newly formed ones. They covered her body. If only they weren't there than her body would be perfect. _I'm going to kill her!_ Nanoha clenched her teeth. _She's going to pay for making her suffer!_

"That's why… I didn't want you to see…" Fate slowly struggled to sit up, holding her juban closed with one hand. She hated the look in her friend's eyes. _I only keep giving you more pain._

Fate could see the girl consumed by her anger. Quietly, she reached over for the bucket and got the wet cloth out. Slowly she held it out to her friend.

"Will you help me?"

Nanoha's eyes were covered by her bangs as she stayed silent.

Fate sighed and smiled when she saw Nanoha reaching for the towel, taking it out of her hands and squeezing the water out into the bucket. Turning around, Fate sat facing away from Nanoha and pulled her juban off. Moving her hair to the side, she waited as Nanoha placed the cloth on Fate's back, but it paused without moving. There were more marks there.

"Nanoha?" Fate called out trying to take a look behind her.

Soon, the hand began to move. It moved so gently. As tender as possible, not to hurt her any further, to not give her any more pain than she already carried. The tender care went on silently with no exchange of words for an hour as she rinsed the cloth in the bucket and returned to cooling her off. Everytime her hand trembled lightly and each time Fate felt it. She could only inwardly sigh. Both carried so much pain and scars that caused the other pain.

When she finished, Nanoha helped Fate slip her juban back on, her back still facing Nanoha.

"For how long did you endure that you are covered in bruises?" Her words were unnaturally cold.

"…" She felt a sudden chill down her spine at her tone. It was frightening hearing her voice that way.

"Why do you put up with your mother's abuse?"

"You wouldn't understand." Fate immediately responded with a tired tone as she finished tying her juban.

Nanoha's hand froze and immediately, Fate's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. She already regretted her choice of words. She turned around, but in her haste, her head spun in pain. Placing a palm on her temple with added pressure to subdue the dizziness, she looked to Nanoha with apologetic eyes. Nanoha's hand had dropped to her lap in the process of Fate moving, but her head was stooped low.

"N-Nanoha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just—"

"No… You're right. I don't understand at all. A mother-daughter relationship… How could I possibly know?" She stood up and walked out of the room.

Fate watched Nanoha close the door and sat there silently. She cursed to herself in lack of considering her words closely.

…

Night had arrived and Fate had long fallen asleep. Nanoha returned a while ago during her sleep and simply sat there staring at Fate's sleeping face. But her eyes weren't focused. They saw past her. Her eyes were dark and slowly becoming hazier from their innocence.

* * *

A/N: Hope that wasn't too long of a read. Until next time!


End file.
